More Than Just the Fun Uncle
by TheRavenAndBear
Summary: An incident leaves Frank wondering about his brother's babysitting tactics. But with Frank leaving town for a couple days, Joe might just get his chance to redeem himself. Will this opportunity be what the younger Hardy needs to prove Frank wrong, or will it push past what it was meant to be and challenge Joe to be way more than just the 'fun' Uncle? (plenty of action!)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hardy Boys. This story is written purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of those who read it.**

**It's been a while since my last story and I always liked the idea of a fic like this. I couldn't find one already made, so I guess that means I have to make it myself! I _really_ hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always loved!**

**A little info before you get started: Frank is married to Callie with two kids, Katherine (Kitty) (7 years old) and Fenton (Fen) (3 years old). Joe is married to Vanessa with two kids, Andrea (6 years old) and Elyse (2 years old).**

"I really expected that you would have learned to grow up a little by now." Frank scolded. His voice was not raised, but the stern tone with which he spoke and the angered look in his brown eyes were enough convey to Joe just how serious he was. "I would have thought fatherhood would change you, but here we are six years later."

"I'm _sorry_, Frank. I'd never do anything to hurt her!" Joe cast his eyes to the blue shag carpet of his brother's living room, unable to bear the guilt said brother's gaze placed upon his shoulders. "If I'd known what would happen-"

"If you'd known?" Frank interrupted, now beginning to abandon his even tone. "Perhaps you shouldn't even be getting her into situations where it'd even be possible for her to break an arm!"

Joe said nothing at first, he just continued to stare at that blue shag carpet beneath his even lighter blue sneakers. "I never meant for Kitty to get hurt." He mumbled quietly. "I just wanted her to get a sense of what her father's childhood was like. You know, let the memory live on?"

Frank scoffed and shook his head. "You mean the childhood where you run off getting into trouble while I'm forced to tag along? Sounds like you really nailed that experience."

"Come on, it was fun and you can't deny it." Joe looked up and flashed his signature 'Joe Hardy Smirk,' hoping to lighten his brother's helpless mood. But the smile didn't exactly receive the desired affect.

"It was fun until one of us got hurt, such as what happened with Kathryn. You would be more inclined to see my way of thinking if it had been Andrea who fell. Maybe then you'd see just how reckless you really are." Frank's words cut deep. Joe could see a hint of regret in his brother's eyes as soon as the words left his mouth, but no apology was given.

"Do you underestimate my love for my niece?" When Frank didn't answer, Joe continued. "We were just trying to have a little fun. We used to go to that abandoned house all the time as kids. Even if it_ was_ Andrea who fell, I'd still be glad I got to show her a piece of Hardy Family History."

Frank's jaw muscles visibly tightened. "How can you say that? Given the chance to do it over, you wouldn't change a thing?"

"I would save her from falling. I would make sure everything was safe before letting her and Andrea look around."

Frank heaved a heavy sigh before speaking. "But you _didn't_ save her from falling and you _didn't_ make sure it was safe. You would just as soon put my daughter - not to mention your own daughter - in danger again, if it meant that you'd be the 'fun' uncle. How can I trust her to be safe with you? You never learn!"

"I-I'll be more careful." Joe stuttered. "I won't let anything happen to her again, I promise!"

"Good." Frank nodded. "But until you figure out how to do that, I don't want you hanging out around Kathryn or Fenton without me or Callie around."

The little spark that remained in Joe's heart flickered for a moment, then darkened completely. He let himself drop backwards into the living-room chair, completely defeated. Kitty was the first little girl Joe had ever truly let his heart melt for. She was seven, a year older than Andrea, his and Vanessa's oldest child. The two were like peas in a pod, nearly inseparable. Did Frank realize that he was punishing more than just Joe?

His thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened. Joe looked over to see Callie enter the house, a tired looking Kitty - right arm in a pink cast - behind her.

Frank approached his daughter and took a knee, his face only inches taller than Kitty's. "Hey, baby." He said wrapping her in a gentle hug, so as not to hurt her arm. "How are you feeling?"

Kitty rubbed her left eye with her free hand. "A little tired, but my arm doesn't hurt so bad anymore. The nice doctor gave me some medicine."

"That's great, Kathryn!" Frank said before turning to Joe. "Joe, it's getting a bit late. Don't you think you should be heading out?"

Joe didn't bother to mask the hurt he felt. Sure, he didn't want to intrude on his brother's reunion, but normally Frank just waited for Joe to excuse himself. Clearly this was more than just a silly little argument. This wasn't something that would be solved by time apart or a lighthearted joke. No. This would take one or both of the brothers to come to an understanding and compromise.

Joe rose from the chair to see himself out, stopping momentarily to say goodbye to his niece. "I'm really sorry, Kit. I love you, you know." He bent down a little to place a gentle kiss on Kitty's head, being careful to avoid eye contact with his brother. He placed his hand on Callie's shoulder as he walked by, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes either.

The next moment he was out the door and walking down the sidewalk to his and Vanessa's house, about a five minute walk from Frank and Callie's place.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

"What did you say to him?" Callie asked after Katherine went upstairs to get ready for bed. "I don't think I've ever seen Joe so downtrodden in all the years I've known him."

Frank sighed as he began the quickest explanation of what happened. "I told him that I didn't want him hanging out with the kids until he could figure out how to keep them out of danger."

"Frank! You know what that'll do to him. You can't possibly expect to enforce it." Callie scolded. She knew that her husband could be rather overprotective when it came to his family. Before he had a family of his own, it was Joe that had all of his attention. While Frank and Joe were still the best of friends, both had come to terms that they had duties to their families first. And Frank had taken that agreement one step too far.

"I have to enforce it if Joe's ever going to learn." Frank said, running a hand through his dark hair.

Callie walked over to the door. "We'll talk more when I get back."

With that, Callie was out the door and jogging to catch up to Joe.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

"You know you don't have to do this." Joe said as Callie fell into pace beside him.

"Do what?" She asked after taking a few heaves to catch her breath.

"Try to make me feel better about myself. It won't work. Frank's right. I'm just too childish to be a good uncle. Or father for that matter." Joe said, eyes glued to his feet as he walked, being careful not to step on any sidewalk cracks. Not necessarily because he believed it was bad luck, it was more of a habit than anything.

"Oh, Joe," Callie said. "That's exactly what makes you a_ great_ uncle _and_ father. The kids are so comfortable with you. They love you so much. Frank's just being overprotective. I know you know what that feels like."

Joe smiled at the thought. All those times when Frank got up in someone's face because they threatened his little brother. All those times when Frank would spend sleepless nights at the hospital, holding Joe's hand as he lay injured or possibly dying. Yes. Joe understood his brother's overprotective nature very well. "It still doesn't change the fact that I can't spend time with Kitty and Fen."

Callie was silent for a few moments as if pondering, then she finally spoke up. "Frank is going to be out of town for a couple days next week for a conference he was asked to speak at. Perhaps you could take Kitty and Andrea out for a couple hours. As long as it doesn't involve old abandoned houses." Callie chuckled at the end to indicate her good intentions by the last sentence.

Joe felt a little of that spark return to him. "That'd be great! Though... I really hate going behind Frank's back. I don't think that'll help me gain his trust."

"Frank's just mad right now. Before long, he'll realize his mistake and come begging you to take the kids off his hands." Both Callie and Joe laughed at that. Then Callie turned serious again. They stopped just outside of Joe and Vanessa's house and turned to each other. "I'll make sure he knows it was all my idea. He'll see that you can be responsible and all will be right."

Joe smiled down at Callie. What had Frank done to deserve such a woman? "You're the best, Sis."

Joe gave Callie a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before they parted ways. He sure hoped she was right about this. Of course, what's the worst that could happen?

**Famous last words, am I right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**These first two chapters will be all I publish for a couple days. I want to work on writing a few chapters ahead so that I can keep a steady update time and not leave you guys hanging for a month while I'm busy procrastinating.**

Joe felt a pang of guilt as he watched Callie help Kitty into her socks and shoes. One of many simple things the little girl could not do on her own with a broken arm. Luckily Kitty was left handed, so she was not totally helpless.

"Are you ready, Kitty?" Andrea asked once the other girl's shoes were both on.

"Almost. Wait right here." Kitty smiled - it amazed Joe how much she looked like her father when she did that - and ran into Frank's office, returning moments later with a permanent marker in hand. "Here, I want you to sign it!" Kitty said, handing the marker to Andrea and holding out her bandaged arm.

Andrea took the marker in her tiny hand and stuck her tongue out in concentration as she signed her name as best she could, but it came out in mostly scribbles. They were still working on her writing.

Then Kitty handed the marker to Joe, who reluctantly took it, still feeling guilty that she had a cast at all. Looking down at the cast, he could recognize the signatures of a few people he knew, including his own parents signing as 'Papa Fenton' and 'Grandma Laura.' Of course there were also Frank and Callie's signatures signed as 'Daddy' and 'Mommy.'

After looking it over, Joe finally found a place to sign it, writing down 'Uncle Joe' with a smiley face after it.

And then they were off.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Frank plopped down on his hotel room bed, raking his fingers through his hair. It had been a late night for him at the conference and he just wanted to be home. Too bad he still had another two days of this left.

Figuring it best to distract himself from his thoughts, Frank picked up his phone, deciding to review some cases nearby. While he wasn't quite as involved in the cases as he used to be - running around and getting to trouble and all - he and Joe still were very active in their investigating, often solving a case very quickly and needing another to take its place.

Frank didn't get far, however, before a text popped up on his screen. It showed to have been sent at about 2:30 pm that day.

_"__Hey there big bro! Hope those aristocrats aren't boring you to death. You should have just come to the movies with Biff, Chet, and I! Love you man. Have a safe trip!"_

Frank immediately turned his phone off. Joe was constantly on his mind. That conversation they had. He was still trying to sort through his thoughts. He wanted to be close to his family, but he needed a little time away from his brother.

But Joe was still trying to reach out to him.

Maybe he should call. Maybe Joe could finally be persuaded. Or at least maybe they could get back to being brothers.

Frank grabbed his phone again and dialed Joe's number. It rang a few times before it went to voicemail. _Strange_. Joe usually answers his phone right away. But maybe he wasn't around it at the moment.

Or maybe he doesn't want to talk.

Frank quickly pushed that idea from his mind. He pushed all ideas from his mind and got right back to work.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

After lunch at Kitty's favorite fast-food restaurant, the trio decided to head to the park and play for a bit. A little game of pirates kept them busy for a good hour before the girls got bored, partly because Kitty couldn't do a number of things there.

"Well, how about we head home for a bit. We can play with some toys, maybe watch a movie and then I'll take you to go get some ice cream!" Joe suggested.

Kitty and Andrea bounced with excitement at that this. "Though we'll have to hurry up and have as much fun as possible. I've got a date with friends tonight."

As they headed to the car, Joe looked down at his phone. Frank might not see it for a while, but he decided to leave his brother a text.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Ice cream. Every kid's - and of course adult's - favorite summer snack. And the ice cream stand was buzzing with people who were all waiting to get their own scoop of hard serve in a cone.

Handing the girls a couple bucks, Joe let them run ahead to get a good spot in line while he went next door to the drug store to buy a couple of water bottles. They didn't want to get dehydrated in this burning hot, summer weather.

Water bottles in hand and girls in sight, Joe Hardy was on his way back to the ice cream stand. He pulled out his phone to call Callie about bringing Kitty home. The phone rang and rang and eventually went to voicemail. He was about to speak into the voicemail when a strong hand clamped over his mouth and three more hands dragged him into the nearest alleyway. He struggled hard to fight his way out of their grasp, but the mens' grip stayed true. The next moment a knife was at his throat, a third man entering the picture. He wore a ski mask, but there was something familiar about those blue eyes that peered out.

The hand removed itself from over his mouth, but the knife was too close for Joe to speak too loudly. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The lead man sneered. "I'm sure you've been through this enough times to know what I want. As for who I am, well, let's just say I'm an old friend."

Then the man lifted his mask so that Joe could see his face.

**Please review! I've never done Hardy Boys before. How is it so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I've been completing chapters a little faster than expected so I'll give you guys another. I know it seems to be rather unpopular to be holding back from you guys while I work on writing ahead, so should I just abandon the idea and publish when I've got one ready?**

**Alright! Chapter three! Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Devin Counihan?" Joe was shocked. He and Frank had put this guy away years ago. The man had been an active member in a gang terrorizing the streets of Chicago. Devin himself had multiple counts of murder on his rap list, his latest being the one that eventually led Frank and Joe to him. "You're supposed to be in prison."

"Ah, Joseph, see you can't be serving a life sentence when you're already dead." Devin gently ran the knife over Joe's throat, creating a small nick that quickly began dripping a warm trickle of blood down the younger man's neck.

"I don't understand." Joe said simply. Devin sounded more crazy than anything, but the young Hardy knew that the man was far from it. Maybe he was a little sick in the mind, but he wasn't crazy.

"Hurry it up, Counihan." One of the men holding Joe said. "We don't need anyone walking in on us like this." His voice sounded unsure and nervous, as though he'd never been involved in something like this before. Which, Joe figured, was very likely, considering where the Hardys put Devin's old accomplices. These men were probably back ups or paid hands, certainly not the loyal dogs Counihan had before.

Devin gave his associate only a glance before turning his eyes back to his prisoner. "As I'm sure you've been wondering, I suppose I shall go ahead and break the news: this is no move to collect a ransom pay from your family or anything of that sort. Just a simple and swift act of revenge. Your brother and father will never be able to trace your murderer. Your case will torment them till the day they die." Counihan chuckled and shook his head. "You Hardys are hard ones to get a thumb on, I'll give you that. Though I have a feeling that your brother will eventually fall away from his investigations and meddling entirely without you there. With every case reminding him of your untimely demise." The knife dug deeper into Joe's neck. He tried to lean away, but his head could move no further back. "Any last words, Joseph?"

"Please..." Joe gasped, eyes widening at the realization that Devin meant to kill him where he stood. "The girls-" _Who would take care of them? _His heart beat even harder when he realized that, if he didn't get out of this, it would likely be Andrea and Kitty who found his body.

Devin sneered. "I never expected to hear _Joseph_ _Hardy_ begging for mercy." The man lowered the knife a little, leaning in so that he was mere inches from Joe's face. "Everybody's got kids, Joseph. Yours will just have to grow up like I did." Devin's next word was spit with venom. "_Fatherless._"

Joe thrashed against the hands restraining him. "No! You don't understand!"

The knife appeared at his throat again, cutting off any struggle Joe had left in him. He closed his eyes, willing the last things he saw to be his wife and two little girls. Vanessa. Andrea. Elyse. He said a little prayer, asking God to watch over them and give them strength.

"Say goodnight, Hardy." Devin's icy voice broke through his thoughts, pulling him back to the present. After everything, how could it end like this? This couldn't be it. And yet he was totally helpless to stop it. And he didn't even get to say goodbye to-

"Daddy?" A small trembling voice squeaked. Joe's eyes shot open.

The knife lowered once again and Devin too was looking at the two little girls behind him, Andrea having dropped her ice cream cone on the cracked cement beneath her feet.

"D-daddy, what's going on? Wh-why are these men trying to h-hurt you?" Tears streamed down the blonde girl's cheeks.

Joe felt tears threatening to break through his demeanor as well, but he had to stay strong for the girls. "It's okay, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay."

"I didn't sign up for this, Counihan." This came from the second associate - the one on Joe's left. "I'm not killing a man in front of his children!"

"They've seen my face." Devin looked between the two girls and Joe before he stopped on Joe, narrowing his eyes. "Looks like it's your lucky day, Hardy. Or else, not so lucky. You're gonna wish we'd killed you now." Devin nodded to his two associates. "Bring him."

Joe was thrown against the brick alley wall. He felt the bite of cold metal as a pair of handcuffs were clamped to his wrists. He nearly choked on the taste of the cloth that was secured around his head as a gag. The action was so fast and unexpected that Joe didn't even have time to register that Devin and one of his associates had made a move to grab the girls. It wasn't until he heard Devin mutter a curse of pain that Joe's attention was drawn to him.

Devin, Kitty thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, was wiping his bloody hand on his jeans. "Darn girl's bite is worse than her bark."

Joe felt a sting of pride. Kitty certainly had her father's fighting spirit, or rather _biting_ spirit.

"Let's just get them into the van and get out of here. Don't need any more witnesses." Said the man who was still pinning Joe to the wall. The next moment Joe Hardy was being none-too-carefully escorted down the alleyway, getting a shove to the small of his back every time he began to slow down.

There were a lot of different ways Joe had seen this day ending, but this was by far the least expected. _And _least desired.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Callie had first begun to get worried when 6:00 came and went without any word from Joe. He should have stopped by to drop Katherine off long ago, but she'd heard nothing. A call from Joe's phone came in shortly after 4:30, but she missed the call and only caught the voicemail. When she listened, expecting to hear her brother-in-law's voice, informing her that he was coming to drop off Katherine, all she could hear was some talking in the distance. It was too quiet to hear clearly, but she assumed it must have been Joe talking with the girls and that the call was a mistake. Callie then hung up and decided that she'd try to call him back later.

But Joe never answered. She'd called so many times that she knew she must be nearing double digits if she hadn't got there already. Joe was just gone.

6:30 came with no clue as to where the trio had disappeared to, so Callie opted to call Vanessa.

_"Hey Callie, what's up?" _Rang Vanessa's voice over the phone.

"Hey Van, I just called to see if you had heard from Joe lately." Callie tried to mask the concern she felt. She didn't need Vanessa getting all worked up over something that may just be nothing. "He was supposed to have Katherine home for supper, but they haven't stopped by and I can't get a hold of him."

_"Well," _Vanessa began. It was difficult to tell just how concerned she was by the way she spoke. _"They were here earlier, but left after I put Elyse down for her nap. That was around four. I haven't heard from Joe since then. Do you think something's wrong?"_

"I don't know." That wasn't completely true. She_ did_ think something was wrong, but she didn't want Vanessa to worry until they had some sort of confirmation.

_"Joe was supposed to go to a movie tonight." _Vanessa now sounded much more worried, speaking faster and a little shakily. _"Biff called to ask about him, but I told him that Joe was probably just having too much fun with the girls and forgot. Cal, what if something_ did_ happen?"_

"Settle down, Van," Callie soothed, though she was just barely holding herself together. Joe was late all the time, but he always called to make sure they knew he would be late. And the last time he was this late was when he blew a tire and_ couldn't_ be on time. "If he still hasn't called by seven, then I'll call Con."

Vanessa's voice came out as barely even a whisper. _"And what if it comes to that? What if they're really missing?" _

Callie had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep her shuddering breath from being heard over the phone. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if something truly bad had happened to her little girl, much less to Joe and Andrea too.

Callie managed to pull herself together enough to answer the question as best she could. "We pray, Van. We pray for our family."

**So, what do you think? Exciting?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's been a while, but I'm back! I want y'all to know that I've never abandoned a story and I never intend to. If it takes me a while to publish a new chapter, just have patience, it will come.**

**You guys have been absolutely AWESOME with your reviews! It brightens my day when I see so much positivity and encouragement. Please keep them coming!**

The big white van bounced roughly over the roads, jostling the four passengers in the back with every bump it hit. Joe glanced down at the two girls huddled at both of his sides, each one crying and wiping tears from her eyes. Then the young Hardy glared back up at the man who sat in the back with them. There were only two seats in the blocked off front of the van, so one of the men was left to sit with the prisoners.

The man had removed his mask to reveal a thick head of auburn hair and hazel eyes. He looked fair and young, definitely younger than Joe, and certainly not a crime lord. But Joe has experienced enough to know that youth doesn't mean innocence.

"Would you shut those kids up?" Auburn said. "All that crying is making my ears bleed."

Joe just continued to glare, unable to make any sort of rude retort due to the gag.

"Shut them up or I'll do it for you! Permanently!" The man shouted, drawing even more sobs from the girls.

It was obviously an empty threat. The guy refused to watch Joe die in front of Andrea and Kitty, there was no way he'd ever _ki__ll_ the two girls. Nonetheless Joe tried to sooth them, looking down and giving reassuring nods and forced smiles, but there was only so much he could do without arms or a voice.

When his attempts failed to do any good, Auburn groaned and stomped over to the trio. He reached down and removed the gag, allowing it to hang loosely around Joe's neck.

"You can thank me later." Auburn said as he returned to his spot across the van. Folding his arms over his chest, the man let his eyes drift slowly to the opposite wall.

After the numbness in his face dulled, Joe answered. "I'll thank you when you get us out of this."

"Ha! As if. I'm getting paid good money for this."

"Is it worth your freedom?" Joe eyed the man, looking for signs of weakness. Auburn's greatest disadvantage was his inexperience. His youth and, therefore, immaturity. It wasn't likely that he'd ever participated in something so heinous before. "And if you let Counihan go through with his plan, will it be worth your _life_?"

The man didn't answer right away. His eyes reflected a fear that, before, was hidden by his 'tough guy' masquerade. He looked trapped, almost. But just as quickly as the look appeared, so it was gone, again replaced by his previous, hardened appearance.

"Why don't you shut up? You know I can put that thing right back in!" Auburn said, referring to the gag.

Joe said nothing, knowing he'd do himself no good if he got the gag back. He'd have to look for another opportunity later... If it ever came, that is.

"Daddy?"

Joe looked down to his blue eyed little girl. Though everyone who saw her would say she looked just like her father, right now Joe could only see his beautiful wife. Perhaps it was the tender look in her eyes not normally portrayed in the usually wild girl.

"Yes, baby?"

Andrea wiped more tears from her eyes. "Why do these people want to hurt us?"

Joe shook his head. "They don't want to hurt you, hon. Daddy and Uncle Frank just did something to make them mad. But you'll be okay. You'll both be okay."

"We'll _all_ be okay." Kitty said, having gotten a hold of herself, for the most part. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but she managed to find a voice. "We'll be okay because daddy will find us."

"Yeah." Joe said, though he wished he believed it. Of course Frank would find them, but would it be in time? Still, if saying it enough didn't make it true, maybe it would at least give the girls something to hold onto. "Frank will find us."

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

The Hardy wives were gathered at Frank and Callie's home, awaiting the arrival of Officer Con Riley. Whenever something was up with the Hardys, Con was always first to help, and this case would be no different. He'd grown rather close with the family over the years and would never be caught lazing around when one of them was in trouble.

It was a little past 9:00 when Officer Riley rang the doorbell to the Hardy home. Callie could tell as soon as she opened the door that something was wrong. Con's forehead was creased and concern was etched upon his features.

"Mrs. Hardy." The officer greeted.

"Con. Please come in." Callie gestured for him to enter. He accepted, but denied her offer of seating.

"Thank you, but I'd rather get right down to it." Con said in a professional manner. This couldn't be good at all. When Con behaved professionally it was usually because he was treating the matter as an investigation. And it wouldn't be an investigation if he had found Joe and the girls.

Callie felt fingers intertwine with hers and she looked to her left. She gave a half-hearted smile and squeezed Vanessa's hand. Bad news was always easier to take with a friend, and with Frank so far away... well, it was nice to know that Van would be there for her.

"We're ready." Vanessa said.

Con Riley cleared his throat before he began. "Well, Mrs. Hardy- er, um, _Vanessa_ Hardy - your tip on the ice cream stand was very helpful to my search. At first glance, nothing seemed out of place - that is, until I spotted an abandoned phone a few meters away." The officer then proceeded to hold out his hand, offering a bag labeled 'EVIDENCE' to Vanessa.

Vanessa took the bag and examined the contents inside as best she could without opening it. Her eyes widened and began to gleam with tears as she ran her thumb over the cracked case inside. It was rather plain looking. The only distinguishing feature was a little flower sticker in the bottom, right-hand corner. Callie, too, recognized it. The sticker was left there by Andrea who thought that the black case was too boring, so she decided to make it a little prettier.

"That's his. I know it is."

Callie untangled her hand from Vanessa's and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders, giving her a comforting hug. Both women knew that Joe would never be so careless as to lose his phone like that.

"What else did you find?" Callie asked.

"I examined a nearby alleyway. Inside were two dropped ice cream cones and..." Con took a deep breath before continuing. "I found blood. It appeared to be fairly fresh."

Both women were now in tears. It was clear that the disappearance was no mistake.

"H-how much blood?" Vanessa asked.

"Just a few drops." Con assured. It worked to ease the womens' fears a little, but there was still the fact that it was_ blood_. "I took samples to send to DNA testing, and the phone will have to be checked for prints in order to be considered viable evidence. We will have a better idea of what happened when the results come back. In the meantime," Con looked directly at Callie. "I suggest that you contact your husband. Normally I wouldn't bother family members without any real, confirmed evidence, but considering the Hardys' history, I believe that this is more than just a misunderstanding. Contact me when Mr. Hardy arrives. I'm sure he will want to partake in this investigation and I intend to relay the progress to him personally."

With that, Con Riley turned and walked back to the door. He looked back once and it was clear to Callie that, in that one moment, all professionalism was abandoned. His eyes were kind and his voice was soft. "We'll find your family, ladies. We'll find who did this and pay them the justice they deserve. I promise."

And with that, Con Riley was gone.

**Review? Follow? Favorite?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo again! Glad to see you are intrigued enough to read to chapter 5! This story already has more traffic than all my others and I hope to keep its popularity growing.**

**Thank you guys for all these reviews you've been submitting. I hope you would all consider writing another, even if you've already given one. I always love to hear your opinions and ideas on my chapters!**

**Anyhoo, enjoy chapter 5!**

Frank didn't even bother to grab his bag. As soon as he'd pulled into the driveway, he was out of the car and running inside.

"Callie?" Frank asked upon entering the house. "Callie!"

"In the kitchen!" He heard his wife call.

Frank found her sitting at the table, hands clasped with Vanessa who sat across from her. Both women's eyes were rimmed with red. He looked between his wife and his sister-in-law in law before his eyes halted on his wife.

"Callie, can we talk?" He asked. "Privately?"

Callie looked back to Vanessa, giving her hands a quick squeeze before following Frank into the living room. Once the two were alone, Frank turned to face Callie. He knew the worry he felt must be evident in his eyes, but he pulled himself together enough to be able to speak calmly.

Shooting a quick glance into the kitchen, Frank asked, "If Vanessa's here then who's watching Fenton?"

"Laura is watching both Fen and Elyse." Callie took a deep breath. "Frank, you didn't let me finish talking before you drove out here."

"What's there to finish?" He asked. "I wasn't about to wait one second longer than necessary with my daughter _missing_."

Callie shook her head sadly. "Vanessa isn't here to help comfort me. We're together to comfort each_ other_."

Frank furrowed his brow. Now Callie wasn't making_ any_ sense. He knew he hadn't let her finish talking on the phone before he was out the door and on his way home, but surely he couldn't have missed_ that_ much. Could he have?

"I don't get it, Cal. What are you talking about?"

"Frank," Callie said, bringing her voice to a whisper, as though she was concerned about someone overhearing. "Katherine's not the only one missing."

"What?" _Not the only one? _Frank was afraid to ask. "Wh-who else?"

"Andrea. Joe. They all disappeared yesterday afternoon."

Frank shook his head. It seemed everything Callie said only went to confuse him more. Katherine, Andrea_ and_ Joe? Was somebody targeting their families? "Callie, what_ happened_?"

His wife took another deep breath. "I let Katherine go with Joe and Andrea for a play date yesterday. Everything seemed to be going fine until they just... _disappeared_."

"You let Joe take her? After what happened?" Frank fumed, but he managed to keep his voice fairly quiet so as not to disturb Vanessa in the next room. "I thought I'd made myself clear about how I felt."

"I know, but I just thought-"

"You thought it wouldn't hurt if I didn't know about it? Look what happened!" Frank clenched his jaw muscles, something he always did when he was trying to keep from losing it entirely. "How do you know this isn't just some ploy of Joe's to get back at me for punishing him?"

"Frank!" Callie scolded. "I'm ashamed at you. You've spent your whole life around Joe. I_ know_ you don't believe a _word_ of what you just said. Your brother is_ missing_ and all you can think is that_ maybe_ he's just trying to prank you?"

Frank downcast his eyes. He knew it wasn't true. He just wanted the disappearance to be _anything_ but what it was looking like. At least if it was a prank, then Joe and the girls could pop out any time, laughing and unaware of the fright they'd caused. But that wasn't the case. Something was seriously wrong.

"I'm sorry, Cal. You're right. Joe knows better." Frank met his wife's eyes once more. "Do we have anything to go on?"

Callie nodded, though, based based on the look in her eyes, Frank could tell that the news wasn't good. "Con found evidence of foul play." Frank's heart skipped a beat. Foul play was always the most dreaded answer a family could receive. "He's coming by later to give us the results on the DNA test from the blood, as well as the prints from the abandoned phone."

Blood. Abandoned phone. It wasn't looking good at all. Frank could only hope that they'd found this evidence in time to help Joe and the girls.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

It had now been hours since the van had come to a halt and the three prisoners were pulled out and ushered into an old white house. Joe recognized it as the old abandoned one a mile or so down the road from the Morton's farm. It pained him to think about it. So close to friends, yet so far from help.

The house itself stood out about as much as a cricket in a field of grass. It's white paint was barely discernable beneath all the dirt and grime that had collected over the years and ivy grew in long, almost beautiful vines all across the sides and front of the house.

Now Joe sat in a small, cold room in the basement of the abandoned home. The only bit of light shined in from a small window at the very top of the room, too high to reach without any help. Based on how much light there was, he guessed that it was likely in the very early hours of the morning. Andrea and Kitty had both fallen asleep long ago, each girl resting a head on one of his thighs.

Smiling sadly down at the two girls who so closely resembled their fathers, Joe wished he had his hands free to be able to wrap them in a big hug or comb his fingers through their hair. Andrea had always found the combing comforting and would seek out her dad after a bad dream and ask him to 'pet her head,' as she called it.

Both Andrea and Kitty were such sweet girls, some of the sweetest Joe had ever known. What had they ever done to deserve this? They were just two innocents caught in the crossfire. Of course Joe himself was also innocent of wrongdoing, but he'd at least done something to provoke the wrath of these men. Andrea and Kitty deserved to be home right now, laying in their own beds under thick, warm covers, their mothers' voices singing soft tunes, lulling them to sleep.

But here they were, and Joe couldn't help but feel responsible. He'd tried to be the good, responsible uncle Frank wanted him to be, but he'd failed yet again.

"I'm so sorry, Frank," He whispered under his breath. "I swear I'll protect her. I will protect them both till my dying breath."

The door across from the trio suddenly opened, allowing blinding light to pour in through the crack it created.

"Good morning, Joseph."

**Oooooo cliffie!**

**I'd like to make it very clear that Frank never really did believe that Joe would prank him like that. It was just a reaction or a desperate reach for another possibility other than kidnapping. People don't think as clearly when they're put in such stressful situations.**

**Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A bit longer chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Con Riley sat in the chair across from Frank, Callie and Vanessa, who were gathered together on the couch, awaiting the news of the test results. It had now been nearly twelve hours since they last met up with the officer. The results had come back a while ago, but they had all agreed to wait until Frank arrived to hear them.

"What can you tell us?" Frank asked, eagerly. The dread and fear of what the results would be, mixed with the excitement and hope of where it could lead them bubbled together to create a bittersweet feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_If I had a dime for every time I've had this feeling, I might just have enough money to pay for all of Joe's hospital bills. _Frank thought to himself. He almost smiled. Perhaps once they'd found him, it would be a mending joke in their relationship.

Con's voice drew Frank back to the problem at hand. "The only prints found on the phone were Joe's, which goes to confirm our original beliefs that the phone really is his. It can now be used as sure evidence in this investigation."

They had already known what the results would be on the phone. The real question was whose blood was left at the scene?

"And what about the blood?" Callie asked.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news." Con sighed. The 'good news bad news' thing was anything but unknown to the Hardy family. "We compared the extracted DNA to Joe's, but the results came back negative. It wasn't his."

Vanessa's worried voice spoke from the other side of the couch. "Then it was one if the girls'?"

Frank didn't voice it, but the same thought plagued his own mind as well. Their worries were soon put at ease, though, when Con spoke once more.

"It wasn't the correct blood type to be either of the girls', which means that the one who left it must be the perpetrator."

"So now we just need to find a suspect. We can pin him with the DNA." The news about the blood was great. It wasn't Joe's or the girls' so that eased one more thing off all their minds. "So where do we start? People who have an agenda against me or my brother? Or even dad, I suppose."

Con shook his head. "There will be no need. After the results came back negative on Joe, I decided to try running them through the database. We have a match to the blood."

Frank's eyes widened. _A match?_ _Already?_ "Let's investigate! Look into his connections or hideouts!"

"Mr. Hardy." The officer said, sternly. "I know you are eager to get this moving, but it will only take me longer to relay this information to you if you keep interrupting. I assure you that this investigation is being conducted professionally and thoroughly. If there's anything to find, we'll find it."

Frank took a deep breath and nodded. He could feel Callie's hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. The thought that he could lose his own little girl was more than he could bear, but he was glad that he didn't have to bear it alone. Ever since Callie entered his life, she was there for him. She may look sweet and fragile, but she was one of the fiercest, strongest people Frank knew and he was proud to call her his wife.

"If it was as simple as you are trying to make it, we would be searching right now and maybe even have found them." Con's face momentarily flickered with doubt. He tried to hide it, but Frank caught it right before the officer's face returned to its previous stone, unreadable expression. He knew something the Hardys didn't, and it wasn't anything good.

"Who does the blood belong to?" Callie asked, breaking the silence.

Con pulled out a file from the stack of papers on the coffee table. "His name should be familiar to you: Devin P. Counihan."

Con handed the file to Frank, who quickly refused to take it.

"I know him, alright." Perhaps he knew this Devin a little _too _well. Drug addict as well as dealer. Gang member. Thief. _Murderer._ Those crime scene photos haunted Frank's memories. The thought of his family in the hands of that man - if he could even be called such - made him physically sick to the stomach. "How did he get out? And why weren't we notified?"

The officer met Frank's eyes and his forehead creased. "Counihan escaped nearly ten months ago. It's unclear how they got out, but he and another inmate, Saul Jameson, were both spotted fleeing Foxfield prison last September. Law enforcement made pursuit and they were able to corner the men at Hansen Bridge. However once the inmates were cornered they decided to try their luck with the river."

Vanessa gave a gentle gasp and rose her hand to her mouth. "They jumped?"

Con nodded his head slowly. "Both of them plummeted to the waters below. Law enforcement continued searches all that night, but turned up nothing. Two days later some of the PDs trained divers turned up a body. It turned out to be Jameson. Counihan was never found, but it was assumed that he was dead. There was no evidence to suggest otherwise, so I suppose nobody thought it was important to contact you. All in all, it was very unprofessional. I guess now we can all see what the outcome of laziness and ignorance is."

Frank clenched his jaw tight. Stupid mistakes by the police force, cut corners and tardiness all lead to the disappearance of his brother, niece and daughter. If it had been any other officer before him now, Frank wasn't sure he would be able to keep himself from acting out or making a scene. But here Con was, trying his hardest, yet again, to help the Hardy family. There was no way Frank would lose his cool in front of his long time and trusted friend.

"So Counihan is back from the dead." Frank said at last, his smooth voice betraying the chaos going on inside his mind. "I'm guessing it's too much to hope that we've got any leads on him?"

Con shook his head. "That's where the bad news comes in. We've locked away anyone who had any affiliation with Counihan. All of his buddies are in jail, all of his hideouts are exposed. Wherever he's staying has got to be new. Though, fortunately, under his current circumstances, he is limited in his options. He may be close by. Perhaps he's even still in Bayport."

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Devin pulled a foldable chair into the room and situated it across from Joe and the girls. Kitty and Andrea were now wide awake and clutching tightly to Joe's grey '58' shirt.

Counihan then sat down only five feet away from the trio, clasping his hands together and leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his above his knees. "I trust you slept well?"

Joe gave a quick glance at the door to see if the goons were still around. Sure enough both Auburn and Baldy - the second of whom Joe had just now seen maskless for the first time - were standing just inside the room at either side of the doorway, looking directly at him.

"Joseph?" Joe looked back at Devin, who stared at him with expectant eyes. "Sleep well?"

Joe stared blankly at the man for a few silent moments, trying to decide his best course of action. Begging would certainly not work, and he'd allowed Devin the satisfaction of seeing him vulnerable one too many times already. That narrowed down the options a bit, leaving, as Frank would call it, his two signature moves: getting up and attempting a hopeless, poorly planned fight or keep Counihan occupied with snarky remarks.

Fighting would be suicide in this situation and would only endanger the girls. So that left only one option. "Well the comfort of the place could be better. I mean, you could at least_ try_ to compete with hotel standards. Does this joint even have a breakfast bar?"

Devin chuckled and shook his head slowly. "There's the old Joseph Hardy I've been missing. What happened yesterday? You seemed so..._ weak_."

Joe's stomach tightened at the insult. Oh how he wished he could launch one of his fists at the man's smug face; see him fall backwards to the floor and cry like a baby.

"You seemed so scared." Devin said. Then his eyes locked onto the girls huddled at Joe's sides. "So_ vulnerable_."

The words sickened Joe and he worked to fight off a shiver down his spine. At first he couldn't tell if Devin was talking about the girls or Joe himself, but in the end it was decided that the answer was both. The girls so vulnerable at their size and age and Joe so helpless to save them.

"You won't lay a hand on them!" Joe commanded, though he was clearly in no position to be doing so.

"I'm afraid it's not your decision." Devin tapped his index finger to his chin a few times as though in contemplation. Then the man spoke again. "But you know what_ is_ your decision?"

Joe didn't even bother to answer. He didn't want to know. Anything Devin had planned couldn't be good.

"You know," Counihan said, a grin playing on his face. "We've all been trying to figure out what to do with you here. I_ was_ just going to come and take you somewhere out in the woods; kill you. We'd find something to do with your girls after that, but at least we'd have_ one_ problem out of the way."

"What're you getting at, Counihan?" Baldy shouted from his place at the door. "You ain't diverging from the plan, are you?"

"This is so much_ better_ though." Devin said, still not taking his eyes off the trio. "We'll have a little fun, first. It's not as if big brother will be able to find us. They've got nothing to go on. That gives us a little extra time."

Baldy heaved a big sigh and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest. "You'd better make it quick."

Devin smiled once more as he reached into his jacket pocket. His hand returned a moment later, clutching a switchblade tightly within its grasp. "Alright, Joseph, here's how this is going to go: one of these girls here is going to get a nice souvenir to take with her. _You_ get to decide which one."

Joe's heart froze within his chest and he had to force himself to keep from showing visible discomfort. There was no_ way_. He'd never be able to live with himself if he did what this lunatic wanted him to.

"No." Joe said flatly.

Devin nodded a moment, then looked back at the girls. "You need help deciding?" The man's eyes floated between Kitty and Andrea, before landing on Kitty. "This one here," He said, pointing down at her. Kitty shrank away from his finger and further behind Joe's back. "She doesn't look a thing like you, Joseph."

Joe said nothing in reply, but continued to glare up defiantly at his captor.

"Now the other one is a spitting image of you, but_ her_..." Devin rose his hand to stroke his chin. "She_ can't_ be yours." What looked to be a sense of recognition seemed to dawn on the man's face. "But I_ do_ see a little of someone_ else_ in her."

Devin leaned in a little closer to get a better look. No matter how far behind Joe Kitty tried to crawl, she still couldn't escape the man's lingering gaze. Then Devin leaned back again and met Joe's eyes once more.

"Take away the blue eyes and give her brown and you've got almost a little clone of him." Devin gave a little grin that said he was clearly proud of himself. "What would he think, Joseph?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joe said, hoping against hopes that Devin hadn't figured it out.

"What would your brother think of you if his little girl was found cut and bleeding because_ you _chose it to be_ her_?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The wait is over! Chapter 7 is here! Enjoy!**

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Joe spat with as much venom as he could muster. "If you lay_ one_ hand on her I'll-"

"You'll what?" Devin chuckled as he stood from his chair. "The only thing you'll be doing is_ watching_ and _k__nowing_ that this is all because of_ you_. The only reason these girls are here in the first place is because of_ you._"

As he spoke, Devin walked closer and closer, every step slower than the one before it, until he was just inches from the three captives. Once he was stopped, he reached down with his hand and wrapped his long, bony fingers around Kitty's unbroken, left arm. As soon as the contact was made, Joe kicked out with his legs, catching Devin just below the calves and knocking him flat on his back, the air knocked from his lungs.

In an instant, Joe was on the move again. The adrenalin rushing through his veins provided him with just enough power to pull his feet over the handcuffs, bringing his hands in front of him. Then Joe was on his feet, standing up just a moment before Devin and rushing the man immediately. Joe rammed his shoulder into Devin's gut, but his opponent stayed standing, stopping for only a moment to catch his breath before he finally collected himself.

"Flick! Gibbs!" Devin shouted, apparently to his two associates who were at once answering to his call.

Joe gave one shove against the bald man before both of his arms were grabbed tight and he was pulled harshly away. He now found himself in a familiar situation: restrained between two men and at the mercy of Devin Counihan.

A fist flew hard and collided with the side of Joe's head, sending dizzying waves of pain reverberating through his skull. He hadn't registered himself being dropped, but when he had finally come to his senses a few seconds later, Joe found that he was lying on the floor, still surrounded by the three men. His wandering eyes caught those of Auburn's. The man looked mortified, but said nothing as Joe was kicked in his sides and stomach. Devin hit him again and again. With every blow he took, Joe could feel himself drifting closer and closer to unconsciousness.

The noises of the world vanished, replaced by the sound of his own beating heart. Everything seemed to slow down. The pain all seemed to mesh together to the point where Joe could no longer tell when he was actually being hit. Unconsciousness was calling, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was forced to answer.

Joe looked over to where he had left the girls. They sat clinging to each other, streams of tears running down their faces as they both watched the horrifying scene unfold. Though he couldn't hear it, Joe knew that they must be sobbing - perhaps even screaming. He longed for these men to leave and allow him to go and comfort them, but Devin wouldn't stop until he had his thirst for vengeance quenched. The men would leave, but not before Joe was out for the count... or worse.

As he met the frightened girls' gazes, Joe tried to put as much reassurance in his eyes as he could manage. Then his vision began to blacken and no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't keep his eyes from closing. With that, Joe fell into unconsciousness's comforting, though unwelcome, arms.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

At the police station, Frank scrolled through the file for what had to be the twentieth time that day, looking for anything that might give them an idea on where to start looking. He could feel his eyes burning from hours of staring at the computer screen, but he couldn't waste a second of precious time by giving them even a moment's break.

By now Frank thought he must have investigated_ anything_ that could even_ possibly_ give them something to go on, but no matter how good of a lead he found, it always hit a dead end somewhere. Counihan had nothing anymore. No gangs. No hideouts. No allies. And strangest of all, ever since his breakout, it seemed as though Counihan didn't exist. If he didn't have the DNA evidence, Frank was sure that he wouldn't be able to believe that the man really_ was_ alive. Everything suggested that Counihan died at the bridge, as he had lead investigators to believe.

But he hadn't. And now it was Frank's job to get leads on a man that had been dead for the past ten months.

The sound of the office door opening drew the brunette from the deep recesses of his mind. He peeled his eyes away from the screen for the first time in hours to meet the gaze of the one who had entered.

"How are you holding up, Son?" Fenton asked as he closed the door behind him. Moving a stack of papers from the chair beside Frank's, the old investigator sat down and rested a hand on his son's knee.

"As well as you could expect, I suppose." Frank said as he took a moment to stretch his aching back. " But I'm not going to go moping about when there's still a chance I could get them back."

Fenton gave a small, half-hearted smile; one Frank had seen more times than he cared to admit. "I didn't expect any less of you. Now, how about some leads?"

Frank let his eyes fall to the floor. The cheap tan carpet was worn down by _many_ years of late nights spent much like his day today. The room had been dubbed 'The Hardy Room' due to the fact that it had been the room that Chief Collig leant to them every time they collaborated with the police, which had often been when one or both of the Hardy brothers had been in danger. The wear marks of the carpet held patterns which had become very familiar to Frank, especially the lightened line by the door where Fenton - and even Frank himself, sometimes - had spent restless hours pacing back and forth.

"Not so hot on leads, huh?" Fenton said after reading his son's downtrodden demeanor.

Frank shook his head. "Not a single one. Counihan has nothing. Not a single ally of his is even free and nobody new has reported working with him. But he couldn't have done it alone either. Joe's too much trouble for that."

"So he's not working alone, but everyone he was associated with is locked up." Fenton bit his lip thoughtfully for a few moments before voicing what was running through his seasoned detective mind. "This is one big job to recruit some strangers to, which means that they are either close friends or...-"

"Or _really_ well paid henchman." Frank finished his father's assessment. "Untrusted men that he was forced to settle with."

"And disloyal to Counihan. They may not be comfortable with his tactics considering they've never worked together." Fenton's eyes darkened. "Considering how he's been known to treat his victims."

"All the more reason to work as fast as we can." Frank said as he turned back to the computer screen. He wouldn't allow himself to think any more upon such a heavy subject. The longer they went without leads the closer that dark reality would get.

"Frank," Frank felt his dad's hand land on his shoulder. "Let me take over for a bit. Go get a cup of coffee."

The brown haired Hardy pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I've had three cups already. And I can't be of any help if I'm not here."

"You can't be of any help when you're sleep deprived and running solely on caffeine." Fenton turned Frank's swivel chair to face him and placed both of his hands on either arm of the seat. "Your eyes are red, your hair is disheveled, your back is slumped, and I can only imagine how sore you must be. You've been working non-stop since you got home. It's three in the morning. I can't believe you haven't collapsed by now."

Frank shook his head. "I can't stop."

"Frank, you're not well enough to go on. You could miss something important, working in your state."

Frank met his father's careful eyes. Eyes so much like his own. Eyes, nose, lips, form. Nearly everything about Fenton reflected himself. Only his grey hair differed. Frank recalled his father's hair turning from its dark shade at a rather early age. Perhaps it was due to times like these that Fenton's hair had turned grey well before its time.

"Trust me, Son. Let me help." The older man said. "I want them found every bit as much as you. My child is missing too. My grandchildren are missing. Let me _do_ something."

Frank pondered his father's point for a few long moments, but in the end he found himself giving up his seat and lying down on the couch at the back of the room. He hadn't meant for it to happen - hadn't even registered it, really - but within moments of lying down on the leather cushions, Frank Hardy was fast asleep.

**That's all for chapter 7. Let me know your thoughts or ideas. Always happy to see them!**


	8. Chapter 8

He flew. How far or how high, he did not know. He didn't even know to where he was trying to fly. He just floated. Aimlessly. Happily. Calmly. Without purpose. He flew however or wherever seemed right to him. The shouts and protests of the familiar, but unrecognized voices around him could do nothing to stop him. He just did. He did whatever suited him at that moment in time. He did whatever made him happiest. He did what he loved most.

Then something changed. There was falter in his floating. One of those voices finally said something that mattered.

_"Daddy"_

Suddenly that calmness disappeared. There was a new sense of purpose that before had been non-existent. Everything seemed completely reversed... except for the happiness. The happiness had only grown.

_"__Daddy"_

That voice changed him in a way he never thought possible. He no longer wanted to do what he loved. He wanted to do everything that little voice wanted to do. It didn't make much sense, though. None of those things made him happy.

But they made that voice happy.

_"Daddy"_

This time it was quieter; more distant. It was as though the voice had drifted further away. It almost sounded scared. All other voices vanished. This little one was all that remained. This little one was all that mattered.

_"Daddy"_

He searched for the maker of the voice, but he was alone. No matter how desperately he called to it, it wouldn't come to meet him.

But it needed him. And he needed _it_. He needed to_ be_ there for it. He needed to save it from whatever was making it scared.

_"Daddy"_

It was even further away. It was even more frightened.

Nothing mattered anymore except for this voice. All of his own selfish wants and desires were a distant memory. He had purpose now, and it involved something other than himself. He couldn't explain it, but this little voice had taken away any desire to go on with his calm and careless floating. He needed to be with it. He needed to love it. He needed to protect it.

_"Daddy"_

So frightened now.

_"Daddy"_

So far away. No matter how far he stretched, he still couldn't reach it.

_"Daddy"_

He could feel himself losing control. Losing that flight.

_"Daddy"_

_"__Daddy"_

He fell.

_"Daddy"_

_"Daddy"_

_"Daddy!"_

The last cry cut off and left him in utter silence. Oddly enough, the silence screamed louder than any voice ever could.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

"Daddy!"

Joe woke with a start. The pounding in his head made it hard to focus. His eyes burned and it seemed as though there wasn't a inch on his body that didn't scream with pain. The young Hardy tried to raise his hand to his aching head, but as he did both hands came up instead of one.

_They were cuffed together?_

"Daddy?"

Everything suddenly came rushing back to him. Joe's eyes shot open and he inhaled deeply.

"He's alive!"

Once his vision cleared, Joe noticed two pairs of shimmering eyes staring down at him. "Andrea? Kitty? Are you two okay?"

Defying everything his body told him, Joe sat up. His ribs protested and he had to slow down his movements so as not to aggravate them further. He twisted so that his back was situated against the wall then turned to give the girls a look over.

"You're okay!" Andrea exclaimed and both girls rushed to give him a hug.

Joe groaned as the little arms that enveloped him put pressure on his injured ribs. Upon realizing that they'd hurt him, Kitty sat back and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Uncle Joe, are you hurt bad?" The little brunette asked.

Joe tried to flash a grin, but his bruised cheekbone made even a simple task as that difficult. "I've had worse." He said. "But it's probably best to avoid tight hugs for a while."

Andrea's voice quivered from beside him. "We thought you w-were _dead_."

If it had been anybody else beside him now, he may have just replied with his typical 'takes more than that to off Joe Hardy'. But not now. These girls didn't need that. They needed someone to comfort and love them, not lighten the mood with a poor quality joke.

"Oh sweetie," Joe took his daughter's little hands in his own. They were so cold, and the young father found himself hating Devin even more - if that were possible. "I'm not going_ anywhere_ until I get you out of here." He looked over to his niece. "Both of you."

Suddenly, the door at the other side of the room creaked open, allowing a small stream of light to pour through the crack. Joe could feel his muscles tense as he readied himself for whatever Devin had to bring for round two. Though fighting obviously didn't go well last time, the young Hardy knew that he'd just as soon do it again to defend Kitty and Andrea.

A figure entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him. But it certainly wasn't Devin.

"Finally awake, huh?" Auburn said as he approached the captives.

The girls gathered closer to their protector, but they seemed a bit braver than before. This time they held a fire in their eyes.

"No thanks to your buddy Counihan. Or even yourself, for that matter." Joe said coldly. He noticed that the young man's eyes suddenly seemed to show a sense of pity or even guilt, perhaps.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Auburn said.

_Sorry? Did he just_ apologize_?_

"Excuse me?"

The man just shook his head. "I never thought he'd try to hurt one of the kids, and I_ definitely_ didn't think he'd do something like_ that_." He said, gesturing to Joe's beaten form. "Not in front of your girls, I mean."

Joe scoffed at the man. "Is_ that_ what you came in here for? To give an _apology_?"

Auburn shrugged. "I figure it's better than nothing."

"Only it's not for us." Joe said, drawing a furrowed brow from the young man across the room. "You think that your apology will make you feel better about yourself when this is all over - when Devin gets his _wish_."

Joe didn't dare say it in front of the girls, but both men knew exactly what he meant: _'when I'm dead'_

Auburn just looked down to his worn pair of once black sneakers. His silence urged Joe on.

"You don't belong with him. You're still a kid who has a chance at a better life. Don't throw that away for him!"

"You don't understand-"

"I understand_ perfectly_!" Joe cut Auburn off. He'd heard these same words said more times than he cared to count. "He's paying you well for this job. After it's done, you can go your separate ways and you can live your life the way you want. Am I right?"

Auburn nodded slowly. "It's just a one time gig. And it keeps Gibbs and I from having to go about robbing the rich folks' houses. Dangerous job that is. Been caught once before, but escaped before the first court appearance."

"Murder is a whole new level, Mr.-"

"Flick. Just Flick."

Joe nodded his understanding, then continued. "Murder is a whole new level, Flick. It never stops there. _Devin_ never stops there. You get in deep with this guy and you never get out. That's the way it works."

Flick shook his head, his auburn locks flinging gently from side to side. "What do you know?"

"More than enough." Joe met Flick's eyes with a burning intensity, similar to the look Frank used to give him when he was trying to get Joe to quit procrastinating and finish his homework. "Even if you happen to get yourself out of this, Counihan will come back for you. You're all he's got, and he won't let you get away that easily. Before long, he'll pull you in deeper than you thought you could go. And then you get caught. You go to jail for the rest of your life. You leave your family behind all because of one bad choice you made in your youth. You don't have to let it get that bad. You can change it."

The struggle inside of the young man's heart was illustrated by the look in his eyes. The battle between good and evil raged ever so fiercely within. Joe watched carefully, trying to see which side was winning, which side would overcome.

"_How_ do I change this?" Flick said at last.

**What what what?! I think it was kind of expected, but oh well.**

**The beginning part of this chapter is meant to illustrate the entrance into parenthood, and then transition into the current situation. But who dreamed it? Frank or Joe? Maybe both? Both were asleep or unconscious at the time. I'll let you decide who you think it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Look who's back! Hope you guys are enjoying my fic! Could use some ideas on the fate of Devin. Any bright ideas on where he should end up?**

Joe took the pocket knife and clasped it between his cuffed hands.

"He won't know I gave it to you. For all any of us know, you were keeping it in your shoe." Flick said. His nervousness was evident by how fast he spoke. "That's all I can do for you. I'm sorry."

"It certainly improves our odds." Joe said a word of thanks as the Auburn man made his way back to the door.

"I have to go." Flick opened the door and peeked out before turning back to the prisoners. "They can't know I was in here." With that, the man departed, leaving Joe and the girls alone once more.

"What are we going to do, Uncle Joe?" A little voice squeaked from beside him.

Joe looked down at his brown haired niece. "We're going to get you out of here."

Andrea's lip quivered. Her fright was displayed clearly on her face. "What about you?"

"After I get you out, it will be up to you to save me. Understand?"

The blond haired girl shook her head.

Joe heaved a sigh. "You will in a bit, but for now-" The young Hardy opened the pocket knife and moved to the wall where he began to chip away at the cement seams of the bricks. It was a slow and painful process, but he knew that it would be their best chance of escape.

"Oh, we'll never get out of here!" Kitty grumbled when she saw what her uncle's course of action was.

"Hang in there, Kit. I won't stop until you're safe at home."

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Frank woke in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright on the little couch. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked about the small room. Morning rays shown down on the maroon swivel chair he'd spent so many hours in the night before which sat vacant at the computer desk, a few feet away.

"Dad?" He asked, rising from his spot. As if in answer to Frank's inquiry, Fenton waltzed into the room, coffee mug in hand.

The detective smiled at his son. It may have even looked genuine if his eyes didn't betray him. "Sleep well?"

Frank shook his head slowly, but his mind wasn't on his night's rest. "Did you find anything else on the file?"

Fenton's smile faded. "Sorry, Son. There's nothing there to lead us anywhere that we haven't already gone. I'm afraid the case has turned cold."

The younger Hardy sank back into the couch and drew his hands over his face. Never had he felt so much defeat. Every time he'd been in this position before, there was always something to go on or keep him busy. But now here he was, completely drained of leads and completely hopeless. His family was lost and he had no way to find them.

"What am I supposed to do now, Dad?"

Frank felt the couch sink beside him and a comforting arm wrapped around his shoulders. "There's nothing more you_ can_ do. Not on your own at least. You don't have to carry this by yourself, Frank."

The brunette nodded slowly and found himself staring blankly across the room. For the first time since the kidnapping, Frank found tears stinging his eyes. He didn't bother to hide them; he'd tried to too many times already. "I don't think I'm strong enough for this."

Fenton's tongue clicked as he opened his mouth to speak. The words were some of the softest Frank had ever heard coming from his father's lips. "You were never meant to be."

Frank bowed his head, solemnly and found himself saying a silent word of prayer. _'They're in Your hands now. Bring them home, God."_

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

After what seemed like hours, Joe finally managed to chip away the cement enough to get one brick out. He grinned triumphantly as he clutched the cold red rock in his hands.

"Only fifty more to go." Kitty grumbled from the ground a few feet away. "This is never going to work."

Joe's grin grew even wider as he met the eyes of both discouraged girls. "Have a little faith in your uncle Joe. You haven't even heard what my plan is yet!"

"You're trying to break through the wall!" Andrea said from her spot beside Kitty. "And it's going to take forever."

Joe shook his head and shifted closer to the two small forms of the girls, his face turning grim. "Gather close and listen well. This is_ very_ important. It could mean the difference between life and death, got it?"

The girls glanced nervously at each other, then back at their uncle and father. Blond and brunette heads nodded in unison to convey their understanding.

"Alright, here goes. Once you two are out of the building you run as fast as you can. Don't look back even for a second, okay?"

"Where do we run?" Andrea asked, her voice having a soft quiver to it.

"To the left and into the forest. Once you're a good distance away, make your way to the road and follow it until you see the Morton's farm. Do you girls remember the farm?" Joe asked. It had been a while since they'd taken the girls to the farm, but they had always loved it.

The girls both nodded.

"If a vehicle starts coming down the road, you make sure to hide before they see you. We can't take any risks. Only trust the Morton's." Joe looked between Kitty and Andrea, feeling horrible about putting them in a situation as this. It made him sick to think that he'd be sending them away, far from his reach. He wished to be able to protect them, but this was the only way any of them would get out of this.

"Ready?" Joe asked his little companions.

"As we'll ever be!" Kitty responded with a soft smile that almost struck the young Hardy into thinking that he was a teenager again, trying to get him and his brother out of another perilous predicament.

Shaking himself out of the thought, Joe drew up his brick and looked up at the tiny window at the top of the room. As very best as one could with his hands cuffed together, Joe threw the brick. The window shattered, making more noise than would have been desired. But there would be no going back now. The escape was in motion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Got a lot of good ideas about Devin and there was certainly one that seemed to be a favorite. I'll admit that it hadn't really crossed my mind, but I think it's a really great potential plotline. I'll definitely use some of your ideas! Thanks you guys!**

**So here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I'll stop torturing you and let you read ;).**

Joe wasted no time once the window had shattered. He ran to the edge of the wall and beckoned the girls to him. When they came, he picked up Andrea as well as he could with his hands cuffed together and lifted her up to the window. His ribs weren't very fond of their treatment, but Joe silenced their protests. Soon he could feel his daughter's weight subside as she grasped the sill and hauled herself through.

"Hang around, Love." Joe said once Andrea was grounded outside. "Kitty will need your assistance."

He lifted Kitty just as he'd done with his daughter and supported her as Andrea helped pull her through the window. Kitty was almost through the window when footsteps could be heard running toward their prison. Joe defied his aching body once more by pushing the young girl harder and faster through the window. Finally, she was through.

"Run!" Joe shouted as the door to the room flew open. Devin stood there and glanced about the room until his gaze fell upon the young man - and only occupant - inside. His eyes were wild and angry.

"Where are they!" Devin shouted. He surged forward and grabbed his final prisoner by the collar. "Tell me or you'll regret it."

"I could_ never_ regret sending them to their freedom." Joe spat in the man's face, drawing even more rage to the surface. But Devin did not lash out as was expected. He simply wiped the spit from his face and turned to his goons.

"They're no doubt far from here." He said. "Retrieve them!"

Gibbs gave no hesitation and was immediately out the door. Flick gave a pitiful glance toward Joe, but soon followed his partner's lead, leaving the Hardy to his captor's will.

Devin smacked Joe across the face, momentarily stunning him. Then the man pulled out a key and unlocked one cuff. By the time Joe had come back to his senses, he realized that he'd been re-cuffed, his hands behind his back and around a metal pipe in the corner of the room. He was helpless.

Counihan scowled and gave a harsh kick to Joe's injured ribs. Joe curled in on himself and longed for the touch of sweet air within his lungs. Black dots danced before his eyes, but he battled unconsciousness.

That's when he heard the scream.

"Devin!" Joe shouted at the top of his lungs. "Leave them alone! This has nothing to do with them!"

Of course there was no reply. Another scream stung his ears.

"I'll kill you, Counihan! I'll kill you!"

An eerie silence followed Joe's threats and he strained his ears to try and hear what was going on outside. He didn't have to listen long before he could hear voices, only the voices were coming from the other side of the door.

"How could you let her get away like that, Flick? She's a little girl and you're a grown man!" The voice was that of the man Joe had grown to hate most. He sounded very angry and the Hardy didn't have to wonder why. He felt his heart twinge with hope at the words.

"Sorry, Counihan, she just disappeared." Flick sounded genuine, but Joe suspected that it was really more than just a simple disappearance. Just one more thing to thank the young man for.

"Take the van along the road. She wouldn't dare stay in the woods for long."

The sound of footsteps could be heard retreating up the stairs, followed soon by the slam of the front door.

"What now, Counihan?" Came a rough and gravely voice.

Joe never heard a reply, but it soon became obvious what it was when the room door began to creak open. Devin's cruel form passed through the threshold and the young Hardy found himself biting his tongue to keep from lashing out at this man who had caused his family so much grief.

After Devin came another figure. Gibbs took a few slow steps into the room, his scowl that seemed forever etched upon his features deepened as his eyes fell on their captive. But that's not what got to Joe. What made him clench his teeth together and bite back a cry of anger and frustration was what Gibbs carried with him - or rather _who_ Gibbs carried with him.

The small and terrified form of a little girl was trapped within the large man's arms. She may have screamed or cried out if she could, but Gibbs had a strong hand clamped over her mouth.

Joe's glare intensified as his hatred burned ever hotter. He spoke with a coolness that defied how he really felt inside. "Let her _go_, Devin."

Devin shook his head. "You've been very bad, Hardy. It seems you've forgotten which part you are playing in this little game of ours. Shall we remind you?"

Joe said nothing. He knew that anything running through his mind would only provoke this crazed man instead of help the situation. The Hardy would not let himself seem defeated either, however. He glared defiantly at his captor while the man drew up the pocket knife used in the escape attempt.

"I see you like knives, Joseph." Devin said in a dulled tone. "They helped you get what you wanted." Devin pocketed the knife, but reached behind him and wielded a bigger one. "They help me get what I want, too."

As Devin's icy gaze met that of his prisoner, Joe had to suppress a shudder. Those cold, hard eyes conveyed more than just anger. His stare communicated pleasure and excitement, mixed with a sense of lunacy that had been absent before.

Devin took one slow step after another, inching his way closer to Joe, who found himself attempting fruitlessly to escape the cuffs that bound him to his spot. It took only seconds for Devin Counihan to reach his target, looming over him like a lion over his captured prey, prepared for the feast.

Joe stopped his struggling. He looked back up to Devin's eyes. "Do what you want to me, but if you harm_ her_, nothing will be able to keep my wrath from you."

The young Hardy had no time to react as Devin shot forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The crazed man's breath tickled Joe's ear as he whispered menacing words to him. "You think you can still protect her? You are_ helpless. _You've_ failed_. The only one who can save her now is God, and I don't see him riding in on a white stallion. Your prayers are_ worthless_, Hardy. They have about as much chance of coming through as you do."

Joe cried out as he felt the cold sting of a blade cut through his skin. The world danced about him as his body learned to cope with this newfound pain. His eyes pinched shut and he drew his knees up to his chest. That's when he realized that the blade had been removed. Warm blood could be felt, trickling down his side and soaking through his shirt.

"Uncle Joe?" He jumped as a set of little hands was placed on his bicep. Joe snapped his eyes open and found Kitty's frightened face looking back at him.

"Kitty." He said, though his voice was strained. For the first time Joe realized that they were alone again. "Kitty, are you okay?"

The little girl's eyes were watery, but she wasn't crying yet. She gave a quick nod, but her gaze was focused on the growing red spot on her uncle's abdomen. "You're hurt! What do I do?"

Joe gathered his thoughts and shook his head clear. "Kitty, Honey, I need you to staunch the bleeding. You have to tear the bottom of my shirt to make a cloth, understand?"

The stress the small girl felt was clearly visible on her face, but she didn't hesitate in obeying. Though she struggled because of her cast, Kitty was able to tear away a fragment of cloth and apply pressure to the wound. Joe winced, but bit back a cry.

It stung his heart to have to think of all Kitty was going through at only seven years old. She was so strong, just like her parents. Her bravery had only grown greater over this whole ordeal and Joe knew that, should they make it out of this, she would one day be as brave and as strong as her father. Somehow he couldn't help but feel as secure putting his life in Kitty's as he felt putting it in Frank's. She had her father's determination and precision as well as his stubborn spirit. And just like Frank, Kitty would not let Joe die as long as she was there to help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not a terribly long chapter, but it certainly gets us somewhere. Don't forget to leave reviews! They are always loved!**

Andrea had to force her feet to rise off the dusty gravel. One foot at a time, step after step, continuously. Never had she been this exhausted before. The only thing keeping her going was the rhythm she'd developed through her constant walk and the thought of saving her dad and cousin from those horrible men. It felt to Andrea that it had been hours since her escape, but she knew she never had a good concept of time. It could even have been just a half-hour ago, for all she knew.

_What could happen in that amount of time?_

What were those men doing to her dad? She had heard him cry out in pain shortly after she escaped, that cry scared her. Andrea knew that they didn't really want to hurt Kitty, but they had certainly wanted her dad dead. And now that he'd made them mad- could he be_ dead_? The reality of the thought brought tears to her eyes, but it also urged her on. She had to press forward. Even if her dad really_ was_ dead, Kitty would still need saving, and Andrea wasn't about to let her be taken away.

A rumble down the road ahead of her drew Andrea out if the recesses of her young, but busy mind. _A car!_ The blond faltered a moment, trying to remember what she was supposed to do. The glimmer of a windshield in the sun could just be seen as Andrea dove behind the nearest bush to hide. Oh how she hoped they hadn't seen her!

The grinding of tires over gravel grew louder and louder as a vehicle drew closer to the girl's hiding place. She held her breath as the breaks squeaked and the vehicle halted just feet away.

She had been seen!

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Frank glanced about his family room, taking in the forms of each that were present: Andrea Bender sat on the floor with her distraught daughter, who had silent tears running down her pale cheeks.

Laura Hardy, Frank's own mother, was crouched a few feet away, occupying Elyse and little Fenton. She had always coped best by keeping herself busy and making others happy - much like Joe.

Fenton, Frank and Joe's famous father, sat silently in the armchair, his face frozen in a seemingly permanent expression of grief, confusion and anger, though to anybody else it would seem that the detective looked stoic and thoughtful.

Last of all was Callie, curled up in Frank's arms as the two of them sat on the couch together. Callie looked to be sleeping, but the brown haired Hardy was the wiser. This was how his wife coped best. She shut out the world and tried to sleep it all away, only she could never find sleep. It was a torment, and Frank could only pity her and hold her tighter.

The news that the case had hit a dead end was devastating to all of them, but each handled it in their own way. Frank hadn't quite handled it fully yet, but he would get his turn when the time was right. He was needed now, and he wouldn't go bury himself in his room when his family needed him around.

Of course he knew he wasn't likely go to his room. Frank would have gone right back to the Bayport Police Department the first chance he got, even if there was nothing more to be done. Knowing he was doing all he could was what comforted him most in times like this, but his father had finally managed to convince him to come home. Frank never would have agreed, but Fenton had a point to his reasoning. These people needed him right now and if he couldn't help Joe and the girls, he would surely help his family during this struggle.

A vibration coming from his back pocket drew Frank back to the present. He maneuvered his body to reach his phone, being ever so careful do as not to disturb his resting wife. He finally clasped his phone and pulled it to his front, reading the name of the caller.

"Who is it?" Callie mumbled, sleepily.

"It's Chet." Frank stated, furrowing his brow. "Of all times." Frank answered the call and drew the phone up to his ear. "Not a great time, Chet. Can I call you back?"

_""Frank!" _The voice of his old chum rang back. _"You've got to get over to the farm pronto!"_

Frank sat himself up a bit further and straightened his shoulders. His heart began to beat a bit faster. "What do you mean, Chet? What's going on?"

At his words, Callie sat up and faced him, curiosity etched on her face.

_"It's Andrea, Frank!" _Chet cried.

"Settle down." Frank soothed. "What about her?"

_"We found her, Man!"_

"What!" Frank stood up all together, bringing all other activity in the room to an abrupt halt. "Is she okay? Is- i-is she-" He didn't dare say the word that was frozen in his mind.

_"She's _fine_, Frank." _Chet said, allowing Frank to release a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. _"A couple scratches here and there, but she'll be just fine. Now get your butt over here!"_

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'll be right over. I'm on my way." Frank was about to hang up the phone when his friend's voice returned, halting his actions.

_"One more thing, Frank." _Chet said, his voice sounding considerably more serious. The Hardy didn't have to wonder why for long. Soon his own heart was frozen in his chest at his chum's next words. _"She seems to think that Joe's dead."_

Frank couldn't speak. Any words that dared to enter his mind were trapped within his throat. It just couldn't be. Not Joe. Not his little brother. Frank wouldn't believe it until he saw it with his own two eyes.

_"Frank?" _Chet's voice rang over the phone again. _"You still there, Man?"_

The young Hardy shook his head clear before answering. "Yeah, I'm still here. Thanks, Chet. I'll be over right away."

After hanging up, Frank observed all the faces staring at him in eager anticipation. Each gaze begged him to confirm what they all wondered.

"Honey?" Came the voice of his sweet wife.

Frank met her eyes, then, finally finding his voice, he was able to face the others. "Chet found Andrea."

Every face produced a different kind of expression. Some looked relieved, some looked scared, some looked happy, some looked hopeful. Each emotion shown on their faces Frank felt within himself at that very moment.

"Is she _hurt_?" Vanessa asked with a pleading glint in her eye.

Frank shook his head. "Chet said she's absolutely fine." Then his eyes darkened as he relayed the other bit of news to them. "But she says that Joe's dead."


	12. Chapter 12

**Wish this could have been longer, but I think it's acceptable. What do you guys think?**

Frank sped wildly through the streets of Bayport, uncertain of whether it was his car or his heart's beating that was faster. More than once he got angry shouts and loud honks from the people in vehicles around him, but he didn't care. More important things waited at the end of this drive.

The dark haired Hardy found himself applying more pressure to the accelerator as he remembered everything Chet told him. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when a gentle but firm hand rested itself on Frank's shoulder and he glanced momentarily over to the right to find his father's dark eyes staring back at him. He lifted his foot gently off of the pedal and had to restrain himself to keep it that way.

Even though Frank had slowed his speed considerably, it was a miracle that he didn't get pulled over.

"It's okay, Van." Callie's soothing voice could be heard trying to comfort Frank's distraught sister-in-law. "Andrea's been found. She's alright."

"But what about your little girl?" Frank heard Vanessa sniffle and stifle a sob. "What about_ Joe_?"

Callie's voice could then be heard whispering comforting words to her friend, but they were so quiet that Frank could only guess what they were.

Presently, they pulled into the Morton driveway where the heavy form of Chet could be seen waving from the porch. Frank pulled the vehicle to stop, threw the gear into park and was immediately beside his old chum.

"Where is she?" He asked and was surprised to see that Vanessa had decided to ask the same question at the same time.

Chet motioned for them to come inside his parents home. "Mom just got her to eat something. She seems a little underweight, but otherwise fine."

The four followed Chet in through the front door and then into the living room where Frank could see a small form huddled next to Mrs. Morton on the couch. Upon their entering, Andrea lifted her head. Her eyes widened and she jumped off the couch.

"Andrea!" Vanessa surged forward and enveloped her daughter in a warm embrace. It was short lived, however. To Frank's utter astonishment, as soon as the hug was over, his young niece abandoned her mother altogether and ran to_ him_! He bent down to the young girl's level as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Unsure of how else to react, Frank returned the embrace. After a short while, he tried to end it, but Andrea would not let go. She clung so tightly to him that in order to stand again, he had to lift her with him.

Vanessa's face contorted with confusion and hurt. "Andrea? What's wrong?" She began, but Fenton stepped up to give an explanation for his granddaughter's seemingly bizarre behavior.

"It's okay, Vanessa." He said, wrapping a comforting arm around the perplexed mother who was surely wondering why her daughter would want Frank instead of her. "Andrea's been through a lot. Let her be."

"But-but why is-is she-"

"She's scared, Dear." The seasoned detective said. "She wants to feel secure and protected."

Vanessa shook her head. "But_ I_ can protect her. I'm her mother!"

Fenton tried to explain to his youngest son's wife, though he was uncertain of how she would receive it. "She doesn't want to be in the arms of her mother right now. She wants to be in the arms of a man - the arms of her daddy."

"Frank's not her dad!" Vanessa reasoned.

Fenton heaved a small sigh. "No, but right now he's the closest she's got."

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Joe tried still to break free of the handcuffs that continued to chafe his already blistered and bleeding wrists, but any attempt fell just short of hopeless. Unless by some key - or miracle - he would not be getting out of them. Perhaps if he had been at full strength, Joe could have found a way to bust the pipe he was attached to, but the young Hardy found that his legs were getting weaker and he could barely stand when he tried. Soon the ability was lost to him altogether.

Now he sat, defeated and helpless. His young niece still applied pressure to the knife wound, but it continued to bleed. His clothes were stained red with blood. The pain, which had been nearly unbearable to begin with, was slowly fading to a dull sting. While he was glad of the lessening pain, Joe knew that it probably wasn't a good thing.

"Uncle Joe!"

Joe snapped his eyes open at the shout. "Huh? Kitty?"

Kitty's blue eyes were laced with concern. Not for the first time, Joe found himself restraining a comment that he would say to his brother in a time like this. It was so hard when this little girl looked so much like Frank!

"You almost fell asleep." Kitty said.

Joe shook his head to clear it, then flashed his smile. "Did I? Guess I stayed out too late partying."

His humor was lost on the girl, much like he knew it would have been lost on Frank. She just stared at him before applying more pressure to his wounded side, causing Joe to wince and let out a small groan.

"He should have been back by now!" The young Hardy quieted himself upon hearing Devin's voice shout from somewhere outside the door.

"Do you think something's happened to him?" Came the voice of Gibbs.

There was a momentary silence before an answer was given. "It's hard to say. Feds might have snatched him, though I can't quite figure out how they would have traced him. Leads me to believe we've been ditched. Flick took the van and left us to be hunted down by Hardy's family."

An angry grunt could be heard. Joe guessed it came from Gibbs who was next to speak. "If that little Hardy brat is found, we're compromised!"

"We'll have to pack things up." Devin said. "If Flick comes back without her, we'll want to be ready to leave immediately. If Flick doesn't come back at all... let's just say we'll have quite a bit of work ahead of us."


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the wait! You wouldn't believe how busy I've been!**

**Well here's chapter 13. The lucky number, right? Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

After Frank was finally able to pry his little niece's arms from around his neck he set her back down on the floor and bent to meet her eyes - his brother's eyes. If it was true that Joe was really gone then Frank knew he'd always be able to see him in Andrea's eyes. Whether that would go to comfort him or drive him insane, he did not know, and the dark haired Hardy prayed that he'd never have to find out.

Andrea's hand slipped gently into his and tears glistened in her eyes. Frank hated to take her out of her comfort zone, but it had to be done. "Where are they, Honey? Do you think you can you tell me?"

The blond girl's eyes went downcast and she ground the tip of her shoe against the hardwood floors of the Morton's living area. Frank could see all of the memories running through her innocent mind. It made his heart ache.

"Please, Andrea." Frank eased his voice back into his niece's attention. "We have to find Kitty and your dad. We can still help them if you tell us where you were."

Andrea's head shook back and forth. "Dad's gone. I know he's gone. He's gone. We can't help him. He's gone."

Frank braced himself for the answer he might get, but the question had to be asked. "Why do you say that he's gone?"

"They were going to kill him. That's all that they wanted to do. Me and Kitty came before they could hurt Daddy, but they talked about killing him all the time." The little girl's eyes glinted with fear and reflected mourning. "One time they came in just to hurt him. He fell asleep and we couldn't wake him up for a long time. Then Daddy helped us escape and made the men mad. I heared him yell when I was running away. He's gone!"

The faces of all those in the room were remarkably similar. Everybody was shocked at the girl's story. How could Devin have done such a thing! Frank was outraged! Only God himself would be able to stop the young man from giving that animal - no, he wasn't an animal. Animals don't do things like that. Devin was a monster! It would mean the end of that monster if Frank ever laid eyes on him!

The brunette clenched his jaw tightly for a few silent moments before calming himself and meeting Andrea's gaze again. "Where are they, Sweetie?"

"A dirty white house that was all covered with leaves." Was the small girl's response.

"Did you walk on your own all the way to where Chet found you?"

Blond locks bobbed up and down as Andrea nodded her head.

Frank looked up to his old chum, Chet. "Sound familiar?"

"Sure does! It must be the Rodney's old house. It hasn't been occupied for years now. It's the perfect hideout!"

"Let's go, Dad." Frank said as he began to rise to his full height. There was a gentle tug on his hand and he found his young niece's eyes still locked to his with a look that begged him not to go. "It's okay, Honey. Hang around Chet while I'm gone. You'll be safe."

Andrea's lip quivered lightly. "W-what about you?"

Frank forced a smile and put on a brave face that didn't match the way he truly felt, but the dark haired Hardy knew that he had to show courage. He had to go on as if nothing in the world could touch him. He had to be invincible. He had to have Joe's courage. "I'll be just fine. You'll see."

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Joe's mind swam aimlessly. There was nowhere for it to go. Black expanses stretched on forever with an occasional faded, speckled dot drifting across his field of vision. He felt no direction and his mind could conjure up no pictures to create a dream, nor could he comprehend the happenings of the world he had just drifted away from. There was a sort of nagging at the back of his mind, but he was too tired to investigate it any further. If it were important, he would remember. Right?

"No!"

The scream of the voice jolted Joe out of his peaceful resting. It took him a moment to gather his bearings and remember where he was. A cold, dank basement. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't move. That's when he became aware of the pain.

Waves of pain coursed through him, though from where originated, he could not tell. It was all over him. It_ was_ him. In that moment, he was pain.

"Let me go!"

That voice. It was so familiar, yet unrecognized. It gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Uncle Joe!"

Joe's eyes widened. _Kitty_!

"Your uncle's not going to save you!" _A man? Right, a man._ And not just any man. _Devin_! "Didn't you see how bad off he was in there? Wouldn't be surprised if he were dead by now. He certainly looked it."

The only answer to this was the sound of a few sniffles. It was enough to snap Joe totally out of his daze.

"We'd better get a move on soon." Devin was saying. "There's no telling how much more time we have."

Adrenalin shot through Joe's veins faster than the lead horse in the Kentucky Derby. He had to do something!

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Frank drew his car to a stop and stepped out to meet his father's side. The old abandoned home loomed above them, taunting them with the secret of its contents.

"Did you call Collig?" The younger asked.

Fenton nodded. "He's on his way with a squad."

"We can't wait for him though."

"Of course we can't." The old detective agreed. "If Joe's still alive, he could be hurt."

Frank didn't need any further convincing. He went to the car and returned with the pistol that was kept in the glove box. His father drew his own pistol from its holster and both advanced on the house, being sure to keep low and out of sight of the main windows. Frank found the side of the house first and crept along until he came upon the door. Fenton laid his hand on the doorknob and met Frank's dark eyes with his own.

'_Ready_?' The old detective mouthed to his son, who clutched his weapon with a white knuckle grip, and nodded.

Both men counted to three. Fenton turned the handle and kicked the door in while Frank took a quick step inside, directing his pistol around while he examined the interior of the immediate room.

"Come out with your hands up!" Frank shouted. Hoping to intimidate further, he added: "The place is surrounded!"

The only response to be received was the tweeting of a robin outside that seemed so joyful and completely oblivious to the turmoil that was going on inside the minds of the two detectives.

Fenton, holding his own pistol just as Frank held his, approached his son's side. Being careful not to take his eyes off of his surroundings, he spoke. "Let's search the place together. We can't risk taking them on without each other's help."

Frank's only response was the nod of his head and the steps he took toward the next room. Fenton, all the while, watched his son's back as he followed him through the house.

It seemed that the building had been vacated. Empty cans remained that seemed to have remnants of old, dried food inside and a few pieces of furniture looked to have been slept on. But there was nobody there.

They checked the main level before moving upstairs. The second floor seemed to be even less lived in than the first. Everything was covered in dust and the fact that it was undisturbed indicated that nobody had been there.

Finally, they opened the door that would lead them to the basement. Frank found himself holding his breath as he descended the rickety, old flight of steps. He was absolutely terrified. What would they find?

Frank's foot met the cold cement floor, creating a light tapping sound that seemed to echo through the silence. He pulled out a flashlight and could hardly hear it click on past the beating of his own heart.

The dark haired Hardy first shown the light over the walls and in the corners to make sure that there wasn't anybody waiting to ambush them. When he was satisfied with his search, Frank directed the light to other parts of the room. It seemed just as empty as any other room of the house. Then his heart stopped altogether when his flashlight fell upon something on the floor.

A dark red stain scarred the once gray cement. Frank's feet were frozen to their place. He knew that it_ had_ to be his brother's blood.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Have fun reading chapter 14 of my story! R and R please!**

Frank felt a hand rest itself on his shoulder, but he did not meet his father's eyes. He was too distracted by the picture before him. What did it mean?

"It's Joe's." The younger Hardy said at last. Out of the corner of his eye, Frank could see Fenton's head nodding, slowly and sadly.

"I'm afraid you've hit the nail on the head, Son."

"Could he survive losing that much?" Frank asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's possible." The old detective said, though he seemed less than hopeful. "But I doubt he'd be in much condition to go moving about, if that were the case."

Frank shook his head in dismay. "What did they do to him? Why couldn't they just leave him and Kitty here and escape on their own?"

"I don't know, Frank." Fenton stepped closer to the red stain on the floor. He reached down and touched the blood that had once been responsible for pumping so much life into his youngest son. "Some of it is still wet. They didn't leave long ago."

The detective's eyes were then drawn to something in the wall directly behind the stain. Rough, weathered fingers brushed gently along the surface of an old rusted pipe. Frank noticed his father's brow crease and his brown eyes seemed to turn a shade darker.

"What is it, Dad?"

Fenton shook his head, slowly. "The rust on this pipe has been rubbed away." Frank found his own heart matching the look on his father's face as the detective kept speaking. "I think they must have kept Joe's restrained."

The younger's mouth felt suddenly dry, but he managed to ask the question. "You mean, when they did_ this_ to him?" He gestured to his brother's blood, but did not dare let himself see it again.

Fenton's face looked as grim as ever, and he nodded his head. "And left him incapable of treating it."

Frank's fists balled at his sides. His teeth clenched, and his jaw tightened and his eyes burned with intensity. He and Joe had faced many a bad guy in their relatively short time on this earth, but never had one been able to make them this miserably infuriated. No other criminal had crossed the line as far as Devon Counihan had. Frank was determined to find that monster and put an end to his schemes before he could hurt anybody any further.

The dark haired Hardy spoke through clenched teeth. "If I ever get my hands on-"

"Shhhh..." His father interrupted. Both detectives froze as they heard the sound of footsteps on the floor above them.

"Counihan?" A voice said, then it continued louder, "Gibbs!"

Fenton gestured for Frank to hide himself at the side of the stairs. The old detective then proceeded to cover his mouth with his hand and shout, "Down here!" The cry was muffled by his hand and difficult to hear clearly. Hopefully the other man in the house wouldn't become suspicious.

Soon the footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase. As soon as Frank could see the man, he sprung from his hiding place and locked the figure in a headlock. He jabbed his pistol into his prisoner's ribs and growled into his ear, "One false move and you're as doomed as a turkey on Thanksgiving."

The man Frank grabbed held up his hands in surrender. "I-I give up! Please d-don't hurt me!"

Frank released his hold and shoved the man into the opposite wall, where he and his father trained their weapons carefully on their captive. He could be seen more clearly now and seemed to have auburn hair, and Frank guessed him to be a little younger than Joe.

"Tell us your name." Fenton demanded. The look of fear and sadness that had been evident in his face moments ago, had disappeared without even a trace. All that remained was a fierce determination and a sense of coldness.

"F-Flick." The man muttered.

"Can't be your real name, Son. Better spit it out!"

The youth gulped as a drop of sweat trickled down his temple. "Freddy N-Nicholas."

Fenton nodded his satisfaction. "Well, _Freddy_, where'd your pals run off to?"

Freddy's eyes widened. "You mean _you_ guys haven't caught them?"

"Don't get smart with me, Kid. I've done this much longer than you."

Their prisoner shook his head. "I-I've been gone for_ hours_! They must have left when I was gone!"

Frank took a few careful steps to his father's side and spoke in a quiet voice. "I think he's telling the truth. Why else would he come back?"

Fenton nodded. "I agree, but we can't just let him off the hook. He's mixed up in this."

It was Frank's turn to nod now. He turned back to Freddy. "How did you get here?"

"I had the van. It belongs to Gibbs and me."

"Were there any other vehicles around that your friends could escape in?"

The young man shook his head, auburn locks falling over his eyes in the process. Frank felt hope surge through him. That meant that Counihan was traveling on foot!

"Who are you guys?" Freddy asked, though he seemed unsure of whether he should. "Cops?"

The older detective stepped forward and flashed his ID. "Fenton Hardy, Bayport PI. This is my oldest son, Frank Hardy. You and your pals have been holding my younger son and my granddaughters prisoner. Now we've found one girl, but if we lose either Joe or Kitty, your legs, fresh as they are, will never be able to carry you fast enough to escape me."

Frank found himself gulping down just as Freddy did. It was rare to see his normally calm, collected and careful father so viscous and violent sounding.

"B-big mistake, then." Freddy said, fear evident in his eyes.

Fenton grabbed the young man by the arm and led him up the stairs. Frank followed a few steps behind.

"If they're on foot, we may still catch them." The older Hardy said.

Outside they came face to face with Chief Collig, Bayport's long time standing, loyal chief of police. Though a little more gray than he was in the Hardy boys younger years of sleuthing, Collig was just as quick to appear at the scene of a crime and assist the Hardys in any way possible.

"What have we here?" The chief asked as the trio exited the house. Another officer came to take the prisoner to a waiting squad car. "Caught the criminal already, Fenton?"

"Not quite." The detective answered, masking the frustration that Frank knew he must be feeling. "It seems that two others left on foot some time ago. We believe that they must have taken Kitty and Joe with them."

Collig's face conveyed sympathy that neither Hardy wanted at this point. "I feel awfully sorry for you two. We'll do everything we can to bring them home. I've got a squad of officers ready to depart the moment I give the word. I have three ambulances on standby. Two for your missing family members and one in case of emergency. These men are dangerous, I understand."

"They're dangerous alright." Frank said. "As well as desperate. It's a disastrous combination."

The weathered chief nodded, then glanced about the scene. "So, which way do you think they went?"

Fenton began to examine the ground around the house as Frank checked the edge of the woods. A few minutes into the search, Frank let out a shout.

"Over here!" On the ground before him were a few sets of footprints heading into the woods. A trail of disturbed and broken foliage could be seen clearly from where he stood.

"What is it?" Fenton asked as he ran up beside Frank who then pointed an unsteady finger at his discovery. The old detective let out a slow whistle. "Looks like we have our trail. Let's not waste another moment."

Frank stepped into the woods followed by his father, Chief Collig and the squad. The chase was on!


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Longer than most and filled with excitement! I'll let you go on and start reading just as soon as I ask you to let me know your thoughts! Thoughts please?**

Frank ran through the forest, thorns and bits of foliage caught and tore at his jeans in the process. He was oblivious to the blood that trickled down his legs from the scratches the bushes caused. Only one thing could hold his attention right now. He followed the trail of trampled greens that seemed to be turning grayer and grayer by the minute. It was only when a hand clutched Frank's elbow and he was forced to stop that the brunette noticed that it had started to become dark.

"Slow down, Frank." Fenton said.

Frank shook his head. "I can't! We'll lose them!"

"You could also overlook important evidence." The gray haired detective lifted his hand - which could easily pass off as the hand of a youth if it weren't scarred from past adventures - and produced a small, pink shoe. Frank accepted the shoe and examined it thoroughly. It was slightly browned from mud and dirt, but its once florescent color was still visible underneath. The butterflies on the side wouldn't light up like they used to, but the laces were still tied in a double knot. Kitty always wanted them tied that way so she wouldn't have to embarrass herself in front of friends since she still couldn't tie her own shoes.

"This is Kitty's, no doubt." Frank said, trying not to sound affected by the discovery. It scared him to think of what they might find at the end of this trail, but it also encouraged him to know that they were on the right track. "We have to keep moving."

Fenton nodded, but still held his son's arm. "Let me take the lead on this."

"But-"

"Please don't argue. I want to find them just as much as you do, but I'm not the one who's going to end up doing something he regrets."

Frank considered his father for a second, but he knew he'd never find a suitable argument. He was right, after all.

"Fine." Frank mumbled and Fenton Hardy took the lead. He moved much slower than the younger would have liked, but he was also being careful so as not to miss anything important.

Abruptly, the detective halted and rose a hand to order the whole company to halt as well.

"What is it, Dad?" Frank asked in a whisper.

His father's only reply was the hand he cupped around his ear. Frank copied the older man and listened intently. Far off voices echoed through the ever-growing darkness. No words could be distinguished, but the voices of two men could be clearly heard.

Frank surged forward, only to be held back by his father's strong grip on his shoulder. "Stealth is our best option."

The younger Hardy slipped back behind the older, once more, and they made their way slowly, but carefully toward the voices. Within minutes the soft glow of a fire could be seen and the voices carried more loudly through the forest.

The company paused to discuss their best course of action.

"No doubt they'll be on the look out for us." Collig whispered. "I don't think it's wise for the whole squad go in at once."

"I agree." Fenton nodded. "Frank and I will advance directly upon the camp. Collig, you can linger behind us a ways. If we run into trouble, you alert the squad and come to the rescue."

Collig smiled. "It's your mission, Hardy. I wouldn't take this away from you if I were to lose my position over it."

The old detective smiled at the police chief who, over the years, had become a great friend to the Hardy family. "You don't have to worry about that, Ezra. You've been Bayport's loyal friend for as long as any of its residents can remember. They would no sooner think of letting you go than a dog would think of letting go of a sausage."

Collig rose his first and second fingers of his right hand and saluted the Hardys as the group went their separate ways. "I wish all the luck in the world to you men."

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Frank could feel his blood boil within him when his eyes fell upon the contents of the camp. From his and his father's hiding spot at the edge of the small clearing, he could see Devin's face clearly. The man sat on a log in front of the fire, seemingly enjoying himself. Frank glared at him, then he glared at the bald man who stood at the opposite side of the camp, clutching a knife for protection and staring off into the woods. He would walk around the entire edge of the camp, searching for movement in the far off distance, but he never did he think to look in the nearest bushes.

Last of all, Frank's eyes fell on the form of a little figure, sitting by the fire across from Devin with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin tucked in. Her sad, dark eyes reflected the bright orange glare of the dancing flames.

Oh how those flames danced. They danced as though they were happily celebrating the death of the wood that they burned with their intense heat. That's how the fire lives, after all. It lives by destroying. It celebrates in the ashes of the once-living. Once it has finished burning up one thing, it moves right on to the next until there is nothing that hasn't been touched by its flame.

Devin's own eyes reflected glee as he stared into the fire. Frank didn't wonder why. It must be like greeting a member of the family for him. They were so much alike, after all. How couldn't they be related?

"Do you see Joe?" Frank whispered, timidly.

"I'm afraid not." Was his father's answer. "We'll make them talk, though. We're not going home until we find him."

Frank nodded and couldn't help but let his mind wander to dark places. They would find Joe alright, but would he be going home to a joyous reunion or would he be brought back in a body bag?

"Next time the bald man comes around," Fenton's voice interrupted. "I'm going to tackle him."

"What about Devin?" Frank asked.

His dad pointed to a bush that sat a few feet behind the criminal. "Hide there. When I make my move, you arrest Counihan."

Frank nodded, then saw an opportunity to slip to the new hiding spot unseen. Before he left, he felt a hand rest on his back.

"And son," The gray detective said, concern evident in his gaze. "Be careful."

After departing, Frank made his way to the chosen bush, as quietly as possible. The light breeze blowing through the trees was a heaven-send, as it masked what little sound was made as a foot crunched over an occasional dead leaf.

Arriving at his post, the dark haired Hardy took to finding the bald man's progress along the edge of the clearing. It seemed that Frank had arrived just in time, for the bald man was now only feet away from the other detective's hiding place. Pulling out his pistol, Frank readied himself for the attack.

The young man's heart beat faster as his anxiety rose. Finally, once the bald man was only a foot away from where Fenton crouched in wait, Frank heard him exclaim. It was cut short, however, when he was brought to the ground by the tall, athletic form of a detective, shaped by his many years of crime fighting.

Frank waited just long enough to see the bald man's knife fly from his hand before he rose from his hiding spot. His dad could handle the fellow, even if he was brawny.

"What-" Devin began as he stood up and observed what was happening.

"Freeze, Counihan!" Frank shouted. He held his pistol level with the criminal's chest as Devin turned to face the new voice. Should Frank fire, the shot would be a fatal blow to the heart. "On your knees! Hands behind your head!"

Devin, seeming not to know what else to do, obeyed. He glared up at the brunette, but he didn't look defeated yet. The sound of handcuffs locking alerted Frank to his father's victory over the bald man. It was almost over now.

"Katherine?" Frank asked as he peered over to where his young daughter stood. "Are you okay?"

"You came!" She exclaimed. Her voice sounded happy, but her eyes still reflected worry. Worry over what? Joe?

Frank shot his eyes back to Devin. "Where's my brother?"

The smile that played across the monster's face made Frank's stomach sick with anxiety and fear, but he refused to let it bleed through onto his features.

"I expect he's dead by now. Didn't look too good when we left him." Devin shook his head and tsk-tsked. "Shame to go as young as he did. I understand he had a family - little kids running about. They'll sure miss their daddy. But if I can get past it, they can too."

Frank felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He took a step closer, tightening his grip on the pistol and lifting it higher so that it aligned with Devin's head. That man's face was his world at that moment. How badly he wanted to wipe that grin off his face! Before he knew it, Frank felt his fingers begin to apply pressure to the trigger.

"_Frank_!" His father's voice called, but it was like a bothersome fly that his mind swatted away.

Tighter he pulled. Tighter. Tighter. Tighter!

A sound interrupted his progress, but, to Frank's amazement, it wasn't the sound of a gunshot.

"Daddy!" Katherine shouted, pulling Frank out of his daze. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, then met his daughter's eyes which shimmered with unshed tears. Frank found himself lowering the pistol and loosening his hold on the trigger.

"Oh Kathy, I'm sorry." Frank said, barely holding back tears himself. He almost did it. He_ would_ have done it if it weren't for her.

Katherine, seeing her father that way, left her position and ran to approach him. Frank's eyes widened as he realized her intentions.

"Wait, Katherine!" But he was too late. The moment she was close enough, Devin flung himself at the girl. To Frank's horror, the criminal rose to his feet, holding Katherine with one arm around her waist and the other around her neck!

"Let her go, Counihan! You'll make things worse for yourself!" Frank shouted. He didn't dare aim his pistol. He would not risk his daughter's life like that.

"Worse? Worse!" Devin cackled, madly. He seemed to abandon any of the smooth taunting he held just moments before. "You should have pulled that trigger, Hardy! I_ wanted_ you to pull that trigger! You leave me no choice!"

As he spoke, Devin edged further away from the detectives and toward the woods.

"_Please_," The older of the Hardy men pleaded. "You will never get away with this! The police are surrounding this clearing as we speak!"

"The police won't touch me as long as I have_ her_!" Devin's eyes looked more crazed by the minute. "You Hardys had better be happy! This is because of_ you_! Your son - your brother is dead because of_ you_! And because of you, this girl will soon share his-"

Devin didn't finish. A grimace overtook his features and he suddenly slumped to the ground and cried out. Katherine scrambled out of his grasp and scooted herself a few feet away, but instead of running to her dad, she seemed distracted.

Frank, finally taking his eyes off of the display, looked to where Devin had stood just a moment before.

"Joe!"

Sure enough, there stood his younger brother. However, all relief at seeing him alive vanished when Frank got a good look at him. Joe was incredibly pale. His shirt was so drenched with blood that it was impossible to determine its previous color. A bloodied knife fell from his hand as he wobbled unsteadily where he stood. Frank realized what was about to happen and rushed quickly to his brother's side, arriving just in time to catch him as he collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16

**This one is a rough one. Let me know what you think!**

"Oh Joe," Frank said quietly as he eased his brother to the ground. Fenton dropped to Joe's other side and lifted his bloody shirt to search for the wound. He found it and began applying pressure, drawing a groan from between Joe's chapped lips.

"Talk to him, Frank." The old detective ordered. "Keep him awake and calm."

Frank nodded before looking down into his brother's pallor face. "Stay with me, okay? Are you awake?"

Joe took a sharp breath in and his eyelids batted, then opened fully, revealing those clear blue orbs that had been thought lost forever. It was clear how hard it was for him to do even simple things such as these. "'m 'wake." He slurred, but he still seemed fairly coherent. "You 'wake?"

Frank furrowed his brow. Perhaps Joe wasn't quite as sensible as he'd first thought. "What? Of course I'm awake. Why shouldn't I be?"

Joe's head shook slowly left and right. At first Frank was afraid that his brother might be falling into unconsciousness, but after finishing, Joe met his gaze again. "Past yer bedtime."

Joe then gave a little smirk - a ghost of the bright smile that everybody had grown to know and love. But the smirk did wonders to Frank's own spirits. Just moments ago, he feared that he'd never see Joe's smile again.

"I'd sure _like_ to be in bed right now, but you always seem to find ways to keep me out of it." Frank smiled. He just had to keep Joe talking. Keep him awake until the paramedics could take over.

"Can't let you... miss out on.. fun." Joe's eyes started to laze and his head began to sink closer to the ground. Frank began to panic. He had to find something to say to keep Joe talking! What did he like? What could pique his interests?

"Right! Missing out on fun! Just like I almost missed that late night dance at the Morton's when we were in high school. Remember that Joe?" Frank dearly hoped that this would work. "Remember the fun we had?"

Joe smiled and his eyes seemed to light up again. "Were such idiots."

Frank chuckled. "Yeah, you were."

The younger Hardy gave his best impression of an offended look, but his eyes still held laughter. "Never saw_ you_ dance... quite like that 'efore. Like a monkey... who got his... b'nanna stol'n."

"Well at least_ I_ didn't go around and flirt with every girl I came across." Frank quipped.

Joe smiled. "Got prettiest girl th'r... to dance with me... five times."

"Only because you relentlessly bothered her until she said yes... _five times_." Though the circumstances were far from ideal, Frank had to admit that he was enjoying this talk. It was like they were teenagers again. The only concern they had being who they would escort to the next dance or party. The terror of the present situation was momentarily lost on the brothers.

"Can't say... she didn't enjoy it." Joe closed his eyes. Frank almost panicked, but then he saw his brother's grin widen. "She did... m'rry me 'fter all."

Frank nodded, though he knew Joe couldn't see it with his eyes closed. "Always knew you'd find true love, little brother. I just never thought you'd be lucky enough to find someone with Vanessa's patience. It's no easy job to be looking after you. I should know. I sympathize with your poor wife."

"Love my wife." Joe sighed, happily. He seemed to be losing his coherency, but he only had to hold out a little longer. "Love Elyse. Love And- Andrea?"

Frank noticed Joe become agitated as he seemed to recall his eldest daughter. "Andrea's fine." Frank soothed. "She's with Vanessa."

Joe relaxed again and then continued his mumbling. "Love my girls." He said. "Love my- my mom. Love my dad. My sister. My Kitty. My Fen. I love my Frank." Joe paused and his brow creased as though in concern, then he mumbled. "Wish I c'ld tell him."

Frank could hear rustling in the bushes that alerted him to the approaching paramedics, but he ignored them and took his few remaining moments with his brother.

"What do you wish to tell me - or him?" He corrected himself to fit Joe's current competency.

"'m sorry." Joe said at only a whisper.

Frank frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice.

"I'm going to gave to ask you to step aside, gentlemen." Ordered a particularly young paramedic.

Frank looked into his eyes - a little too hardened for what his age must be. Frank reasoned that it must be the job that took away his childish innocence. Frank remembered people saying the same about himself and Joe when they were younger. Their eyes were too old for their bodies.

"Let me stay with him." Frank pleaded. "He's my brother."

The young paramedic was busy at work on Joe - who seemed to be growing agitated - when he gave a reluctant answer. "You can stay until we move him to the ambulance. I'm afraid we'll need the room, so you can't ride."

Frank was disheartened, but decided not to argue. He'd just have to settle with what little time he'd been given.

"Joe?"

Joe seemed just barely awake now, relaxing at his brother's soothing voice. His eyes were still closed, but he mumbled, "Mmm-hmm?"

"What ever are you sorry for?"

Joe's features looked saddened or, more accurately, guilty. "Sorry for being... bad uncle... bad dad... bad _brother_."

Frank felt his heart cave. Joe honestly believes that this is his fault? He had no control! He was just trying to have a good time and something went wrong! He couldn't have possibly predicted it! So why-

Frank faltered. Of course that's why. Of course Joe would blame himself for this. _Didn't I blame him?_ Frank thought. It was true too. He had blamed his brother for Katherine's injury, which, while not exactly similar to the present situation, happened for a similar reason. Joe was trying to have fun with the girls and couldn't predict the dangers that waited for them. Could he really be blamed for that? Frank clenched his jaw in anger. Anger at himself. How could he have been so stupid? Maybe none of this would have happened if he hadn't been so cruel to his brother. Would he be able to convince Joe that this wasn't his fault?

"Joe," Frank began, but he got no response. Joe lay perfectly still and he didn't make a sound. Now Frank was wondering: would he ever get the_ chance_ to convince Joe that this wasn't his fault?

"His pulse is getting weaker!" One of the paramedics cried.

"We'd better move out and get him to the hospital." Returned the younger medic. Then he turned to Frank. "Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to step aside."

Frank wanted desperately to stay by Joe, but he knew that his brother's best chance at survival would require him to let go. The young Hardy rose to his feet and stepped back. Before he knew it, he was watching as Joe, not only his brother, but his partner in crime solving and best friend, was carried into the darkness and out of sight.

"Daddy?" Frank snapped out of his daze and turned to the voice. For the first time he noticed his daughter beside him. She looked at him with scared, unsure eyes that, to Frank's surprise, also contained a hint of spirit, proclaiming that she had not been beaten. She was strong.

All at once, Frank felt all of the emotions he'd bottled up over the past days start to escape. A lone tear broke past his facade, but he didn't wipe it away. He needed to remember that tear. He needed it to burn a path down his cheek so that he could always remember why he had to cry tonight. So he could remember what he loved. What he lost. What he found. And what finally brought him to his knees.

Frank scooped Katherine up into his arms and hugged her close. That one tear turned into many and, before he knew it, Frank found himself beginning to sob. He still didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He let himself cry until his tears would no longer fall.

When this happened, Frank finally gathered himself. He found that he was no longer standing, but sitting in the dirt with Katherine still enveloped in his arms. His dad sat beside him with a comforting arm wrapped around his shoulder. They were alone now. Collig and his men had left and the criminals were gone.

Frank finally pulled Katherine out of the hug and placed her on his lap. Her eyes were puffy, but she managed a smile.

Frank smiled back and chuckled lightly. "You must think me pretty silly for crying like this. Guess I'm not the big tough daddy you thought I was."

The small girl shook her head. "Crying isn't weak, Daddy. Only strong daddies cry because they aren't scared of what people think."

Now Frank shook his own head. This little girl was amazing. After all she'd been through, _she_ as the one comforting_ him_. "I love you _so_ much, you know that?"

Katherine nodded. "And I love you like the most."


	17. Chapter 17

**Reunion! Who doesn't love that? What do you think?**

Frank heaved a shaky sigh as the car rolled to a stop outside the Morton farm. Only after a long argument between him and his father did the brown haired Hardy finally concede to coming here first, before the hospital. The only reason he agreed in the first place was because he knew that it could be hours before any word on Joe was received and the rest of the family was still waiting for news on the Hardy men.

They must be terribly frightened at not having heard a thing from them in all the hours they've been gone. Frank planned to make a quick call on the short ride to the farm to prepare the family, but that idea was soon dismissed as Katherine snuggled right up to her dad in the back seat and fell asleep, leaving Frank's back pocket unreachable. He wouldn't complain though. He was just glad that the paramedics had not insisted on taking his little girl to the hospital as well. They had deemed her healthy after a short checkup and the trio was soon on their way.

"Time to get up, Sweetie." Frank said softly, urging his daughter to awaken. He needn't try again, for the girl's eyes sluggishly opened to the sound of her father's quiet voice. "Mom's inside and I know she'll be eager to give you all the hugs and kisses you've missed while you were gone."

Katherine yawned, then she sat up and stretched her arms. Frank opened the door and climbed out before reaching back into the car and picking up his little girl to carry her into the house. He noticed now that there were a few more cars outside, indicating that the other members of the family had joined together in their absence.

Katherine's arms tightened around his Frank's neck as he followed Fenton in a walk toward the house. He could hear small sniffles against his shoulder where the girl's head rested.

"Why are you crying, Baby?" He asked quietly. To his surprise, Katherine's voice held no tremor in it and she spoke clearly.

"I'm not crying. I'm just smelling you." She stated simply as if it made more sense than her crying.

"Okay," Frank said, unable to hold back a smile. "And why would you be doing that?"

"Just making sure you still smell like Daddy." Was the girl's reply.

"Well, alright. So did I pass the test? Do I still 'smell like Daddy'?"

Katherine sniffled again. "Yes. Like a sweaty daddy, but still Daddy."

Frank shook his head. He hadn't quite realized how much he'd missed his little girl until now. How close he had come to never hearing these innocent, silly sounding statements again.

"So, are you going to smell Mommy when you see _her_?" Frank asked.

"Hmm..." The small brown haired girl seemed to ponder a moment. "Yes," She said at last. "I think I will."

Frank smiled again. "Do I get to ask why?"

Katherine's teeth shone in the moonlight as she smiled back. "Because if Daddy smells like daddy and Mommy smells like mommy, then this must not be a dream."

Frank felt his heart melt into a puddle. He wanted to open his mouth and offer words of comfort to his little girl, but at that moment they'd reached the front door.

Fenton knocked and took a step back. Footsteps could be heard approaching the door from the opposite side and, in a moment, the tall pine slab was creaking on its hinges and opening inward. Chet's chubby face peeked through the open crack, then he smiled and the door flew the rest of the way open.

"Well I'll be." Frank's old chum said. "You've got your wives all worked up thinking you're dead and all, then show up on the doorstep with this little angel in tow."

"Can we come in?" The older detective was clearly in no mood to waste time with elaborate greetings.

Chet's smile faltered, then he dropped aside to allow them admittance. "Callie, Vanessa and Laura are in the living room with Andrea. Mrs. Bender took Fent and Elyse upstairs to put them to sleep."

The Hardys nodded and made a direct path for the living room. As Frank peeked into the semi-dark room, he noticed Callie lazily leaned against his mother on the couch, and Vanessa holding tight to Andrea in her arms while the two rested in the armchair.

"Ladies?" Fenton's voice quietly inquired. All four sets of eyes fell on the older man.

Laura stood up and exclaimed, "Fenton! Thank God you're back!"

The others stood as well when Frank stepped forward with his precious cargo, wrapped in his arms.

"Frank?" Callie asked as she eyed her husband nervously.

The dark haired Hardy lowered his package to the ground. Katherine turned around and searched the eyes that froze on her until she found the ones she was looking for.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed as she ran into Callie's awaiting arms. Frank watched happily as his wife, clearly overwhelmed with relief and happiness at seeing her daughter, hugged Katherine close and stroked her dark hair. Tears of joy streamed down the mother's face.

Frank's attention, however, was drawn elsewhere when Vanessa, looking unsure and afraid, stepped forward. "And Joe... he- he's-" She broke off as though she were scared to finish the rest of her sentence.

"He's alive." Fenton assured, but his face turned grim and his dark eyes flashed with anger. "Though it's difficult to say for sure how things will turn out."

Regardless of the news delivered by the old detective, Vanessa's eyes gained a sense of hope. Of course she knew that her husband would be far from out of the woods, but Frank knew that it must be comforting to at least know that he's alive.

"I'm going leaving for the hospital just as soon as I can." Frank said at last. "Anybody who wants to ride with me is welcome to."

Vanessa was immediately at Frank's side ready to go. Andrea didn't follow her mother, though. The small girl took to standing by Katherine, at Callie's side.

Frank knew that his dad would be eager to come and hear the word, so he didn't bother to ask him. His mother, however, looked unsure. The lean woman's blue eyes glanced from Frank to the little girls and then back to Frank.

"Mom?" He asked after a couple moments.

Laura shook her head. "Perhaps I should stay and watch the girls. You should take Callie."

"Laura," Callie objected. "I'll be just fine here with the girls. Joe's your son and I know you're eager to know how he's doing. Besides, they probably wouldn't let me in to see him for a while since I'm not his immediate family."

The other woman seemed to contemplate her daughter in law's reasoning for a number of moments. Finally, Laura nodded and joined Vanessa and Fenton and Frank's side.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting for what seemed like days, though could only possibly be hours. It was agonizing. Every person left in that waiting room was doomed to be tortured with the thoughts of what might lay behind those heavy ICU doors. The odds were likely that someone was dying in there, but everybody just had to pray that it wasn't their own loved one.

All eyes turned up whenever one of those doors opened and closed, but the same eyes would soon be turned right back down to the floor in disappointment as it seemed that everybody who_ wasn't_ the doctor seemed to want to use that door four or five times every other minute. The minutes that weren't spent watching people come and go were spent wondering over the future's contents.

He didn't know what everybody else was thinking, but every time he'd had to endure this, Frank tended to go over all of his memories in his mind and remember them the way that they happened. Then he'd remember them again, only this time Joe wouldn't be in them. Last of all, Frank would think about the future and what it would be like without his brother. He used to have horrible visions of the day he'd stand at the alter with his bride. He used to fear that the day would come and Joe wouldn't be there as his best man.

But Joe was there. He did make it. Though he may have been just a little late and had forgotten the rings in his coat pocket, Joe was still there. Frank could remember clearly the day that he watched Callie, more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before, float down the isle. His heart thumped hard within his chest and he heaved a deep breath to steady himself. The only time he took his eyes off of his bride was to give his brother a nervous look. Joe just flashed him a big grin and gave him a quick wink. The message had been clear: _'You got this, big brother.'_

Frank wasn't quite sure how things would have gone down without Joe there. The dark haired Hardy was certain that he would have either fainted or got cold feet. That wink, simple though it was, calmed Frank down and allowed him to wed Callie without a single trace of anxiety or nervousness. All he felt was love.

But now came the wonderings. What if Joe_ wasn't_ there? How would Frank's life be different? Would he have gone through with it? Would he have been strong enough to wed Callie while knowing Joe couldn't be there? Would he have really found love? Would he even have a family?

A hand rested on Frank's knee and he gave his mother his best attempt at a smile. She always could tell when either one of her boys were getting anxious or agitated. She always knew just what they needed to get through.

It was just so_ hard_ though! You'd think he'd be used to the routine by now. It was always the same whenever Joe was injured, even if it wasn't that serious. Frank just couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his head. He was their slave and unwilling victim. There was no getting used to that.

"Hardys?" Inquired a now familiar voice. Frank's head shot up. He must have missed Doctor Bates' coming in.

"Yes?" Answered Fenton whose face was marred by anticipation and concern.

Doctor Bates referred to his clipboard as he spoke. "Joe's just gotten out of surgery. His left kidney had taken a lot of damage and had to be removed as soon as possible to avoid infection. Luckily, that injury seemed to be the only real threat to his life. He has various bruises all over his body, but the worst seemed to be on his ribs. Two ribs were cracked, but they didn't puncture any organs and were easily set and bandaged."

"Is that all?" Vanessa asked at Frank's side. "I'm sure he's had worse than that before." Frank silently agreed.

The Doctor looked doubtful. "I'm afraid Joe's suffered from sufficient blood loss. We shouldn't have operated on him at all in his state of health, but we didn't have any other choice if we were to avoid infection. Even so, we aren't entirely sure that he isn't already suffering from infection."

"What are you trying to say?" Fenton blurted impatiently. "Is my son going to live or isn't he?"

Bates hesitated a moment. "It's difficult to say, Mr. Hardy. He's stable at the moment, but he's had multiple sudden heart fluctuations that have done nothing for his health. If these continue, I fear we could lose him this very night."


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh man. This one. Hold onto your seat!**

Frank walked rhythmically through the white halls of the Intensive Care Unit. He knew these halls well by now. Between him, his dad, or Joe, they had managed to occupy nearly every one of these rooms at one time or another. Room 122 was especially known to the Hardys. Frank could recall the room's setup already. It was wrong. It was so wrong to be so familiar with a place that bore such grim memories. Every time he left one of these rooms, Frank wished never to return again. But he was cursed. Cursed with knowing that he'd never_ truly_ leave the ICU for good. There was no way to describe what it felt like to leave the hospital happy and healthy, and yet know that it would only be a matter of time before your impending return.

"Here we are." Vanessa said quietly as she stopped outside of the infamous room 122. Frank didn't even have to see the number to know that this was, indeed, the correct room. He nodded as the young woman took a deep breath and reached for the door handle.

Doctor Bates had insisted that Joe be allowed only two visitors at a time. If Joe didn't-

Frank subconsciously bit his tongue.

If things went_ well_ tonight, then Joe could hopefully be transferred to a regular room and be allowed more company. But for now they had to settle with what they had been granted.

Laura was obviously eager to see her son, but no matter how much Frank urged her to take first visit, his stubborn mother refused and insisted that Frank go to see Joe first. And Frank couldn't refuse.

The door opened inward, virtually silent as it floated above the bright tiled floor. Vanessa gave a low gasp as she entered the room, but she didn't freeze her step. She jogged to the beside and searched for a place to touch Joe that wouldn't cause him pain.

Frank had to suppress a gasp of his own upon seeing his brother's prone form. Sure he had seen Joe at his worst in the forest, but it had been dark and Joe had been conscious. Now, the pale, thin form that was said to be Frank's brother, lay in a lifeless slumber on a bed that might as well be a coffin to match its resident's current appearance.

Perhaps Frank should have been used to it by now, but he wasn't. He opened his mouth. '_Joe_,' he wanted to say. But nothing came out. His voice was trapped somewhere inside his throat. It was okay, though. They'd never needed words before.

Frank sank into the seat at Joe's bedside, opposite of Vanessa who stared wistfully into her husband's bruised face. He had to say that he was rather surprised that she had no tears to show - not even a glimmer in her eyes to show her emotion.

Vanessa finally met Frank's confused gaze. "He looks so peaceful." She said. Frank just nodded.

He had to agree that Joe looked peaceful, but it wasn't the type of peaceful that should comfort the heart. He certainly didn't look like the peaceful you would see when staring at a sleeping baby - you would smile at the tenderness and eagerly await the moment he would open his eyes and start chattering away. No. He looked more like the peaceful you would see when coming upon a dead man who had passed quietly in his sleep - you would look upon him with sadness and longing for his company, but you would be glad that he, at least, could not feel the pain.

Frank cleared his throat. "So peaceful." He said, but it was far from assuring. He gave a forced smile to his sister in law and hoped that it looked better than it felt upon his face. Then he said the words that had passed his lips many times before, though, ironically, he never seemed to believe them. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

"I knew what I was getting into when I married him. " Vanessa slowly shook her head back and forth. "I just never could have imagined it would be this hard."

Frank could understand. Callie had brought up the same subject when he himself had been in Joe's bed on more than one occasion. "Maybe you shouldn't have given him that fifth dance." Frank tried to joke, but his poor attempt at humor was lost on the woman.

"But he's the love of my life." She said. "I'd thought of breaking up with him when we were dating - even sometimes during our engagement. I was so afraid for what we'd face." Vanessa smiled softly. "But then I'd try to imagine my life without him. It was just so crazy and twisted. I couldn't live my life with him, but then I think I wouldn't have survived without him. He's been here for me through _everything_." She sighed a mixture of sadness and longing. "I just_ love_ him. I love him_ so_ much. So I had to choose. Either path was a path of pain - the pain was unavoidable. But pain isn't quite so unbearable when you have someone to love you through it."

"But," Frank dared to ask the question. "What if you _lose_ him?"

Even at the dark idea that entered the conversion, Vanessa continued to smile. "That's the thing about Joe." She said, the faintest trace of tears appearing in her sapphire eyes. "He's a package deal. You guys have always been here for me. I know that if I ever lost Joe, you and your parents would love me through every second of that pain."

Now Frank smiled back. He'd never really known that Vanessa had felt this way about him and his mom and dad. It sent waves of pride pumping through him and he rose from his chair, manipulating himself around the bed until he faced the young woman. Frank pulled her close and wrapped his sister in a tender hug. Perhaps with each other's love and care, they could all get through this.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Frank sat by his brother's side. After his and Vanessa's visit, they had both taken a break to let Laura and Fenton have a turn with Joe. Their visit, however, had been cut short when Joe's heart rate had fallen to dangerous levels and they were made to leave the room while their son was revived. He had been made stable again, but not before Laura and Fenton had decided that they needed to go home and rest, saying that they'd return in the early morning.

Since then, Frank and Vanessa has been allowed back into room 122.That was a little over an hour ago. Vanessa had sunk into a deep sleep in one of the chairs at the other side of the room. Frank was glad of that. She needed it. But the brunette couldn't find it in him to sleep yet.

"Joe, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. This wasn't your fault, it's mine. I never should have gotten upset at you about something that you weren't even to blame for." Frank's voice cracked. "You were just being the fun, adventurous Joe that you've always been. I could never wish you to be anything but that. It's what the kids love so much about you. It's what _I_ love so much about you." Frank paused to wipe away the tears that had begun to congregate on his cheeks. "It should be me in that bed right now. It_ would_ be me if I could trade places with you."

The occasional beep of the heart monitor was the only response Frank got. It would be enough, though. That little beep was his little brother's heart still beating. Any other time, it may have been annoying, but not now. Right now it was the only thing to bring him comfort.

With that idea of comfort in mind, Frank leaned forward and rested his head on the arms he had crossed on Joe's bed. He intended to rest his eyes a moment, but before he knew it, Frank found himself pulled into sleep's abyss. Pulled toward either pleasant dreams of better times, or horrible nightmares. But Frank let himself drift off, confident that all would be well when he awoke.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

_beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep_

Frank jolted and opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to gather his bearings. Where was he? What was happening?

_beep.beep.beep_

That annoying sound persisted in stinging his ears. Frank shook his head and took time to look around. _The hospital? _Realization dawned on him.

"Joe!" Frank cried. His brother lay on the bed, unmoving. The heart monitor beeped like crazy. Joe was having another fluctuation!

"Help!" Frank cried. Where were the doctors? "Somebody help!" Where was Vanessa? Frank bent over his brother and gently shook him. "Come on Joe. Don't do this. Come back to me, Buddy."

_beep.beep.beep.beeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

"No, no, no, no, no!" Frank cried. "Help!"

"Step aside, Son."

Frank felt himself pushed aside. _Doctor Bates!_ Finally someone who could do some good!

The young Hardy slowly backed away from the hustling group of doctors and nurses. His back pressed against the wall and he watched the scene unfold with inconsolable anxiety.

"Clear!" The doctor cried. Joe's body bounced slightly in the bed as defibrillators were pressed to his bare chest.

_beeeeeeeeeeee-_

"Clear!"

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

"Clear!"

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

Frank's ears were filled repeatedly with that same pattern. Everything became foggy. The shouts and the beeping blended together and faded to the back of his mind. _This can't be happening_. _It can't end like this. __I wasn't supposed to. It wasn't supposed to end this way! _

Frank pinched his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands. He couldn't bear to listen. That beep that had been so comforting before was now penetrating him, reverberating through his skull like the taunting laugh of a young child. It was as if it were trying to remind him, _'I can give him back to you, but I can also take him away again.__"_

_Please don't__! _Frank pleaded. He shook his head vigorously. _Don't take him. Don't take him. Don't take him!_

And, suddenly, there it was. Silence. There was no longer the sound of pattering feet as nurses rushed around the room. The was longer Doctor Bates' voice shouting '_clear_' every few seconds. To Frank's absolute horror, there was no longer the beeping of Joe's heart monitor.

"Mr. Hardy?" Frank opened his eyes and met the gaze of a pretty, nurse. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness and pity. Frank wished he could cover his ears again so he didn't have to hear what she had to say. But he had to listen.

"I'm sorry." The young woman said softly. "I'm afraid we couldn't help your brother."

Frank's chest tightened and his throat constricted. "Y-You mean he-he's... he's...-"

The girl heaved a rough sighed. "Yes. I'm afraid he's dead."

_No._ No, it couldn't be! Not Joe! Not Frank's baby brother! After everything. After all of these years. They still had so much more left! How could Frank get along without him? They'd always been together for as long as either of them remembered. All throughout their lives they'd been one. Rarely could you find the brothers apart. You could always be sure that if 'Frank' came in a sentence, it was almost always followed, immediately, by 'Joe'. They had always been the 'Hardy Boys' and when they'd grown up, they were the 'Hardy Men'. But now what could they be? There could be no 'Hardy Boys' or 'Men' without Joe. All that would be left is 'Frank Hardy'. Or at least his empty shell.

**I might have done the thing.**


	19. Chapter 19

Frank gasped and opened his eyes. "Joe!"

He looked up to find his brother lying on the hospital bed looking pale and dead. _Dead_. Joe was dead. But...

_beep...beep...beep_

Frank glanced up at the heart monitor. It beeped ever so steadily as little waves bounced across the screen.

_Thank You, God._

Frank heaved a shaky sigh of relief and raked his fingers through his disheveled brown locks. Everything was okay. It was only a nightmare.

"Are you alright there, Son?"

For the first time the young detective took notice of his dad's presence in the room. Fenton now stood only a few paces away from Frank's chair, but quickly closed that space when he saw his son's distraught appearance.

"I'm good, Dad."

"Bad dream?"

Frank nodded. "I thought we might have lost him." Saying it out loud made him sick to his stomach. They very well could have lost Joe. "I just... keep having these horrible thoughts. What if Joe really dies? What if we have to figure out life without him?" Frank shook his head. "He still has so much life to live. He's got to finish having those five kids he always wanted."

He smiled as he remembered his brother talking about that very subject. Five kids was the amount perfect for Joe. No more, no less. Plenty enough to love, but not enough to bleed him dry, he'd said. People respect and congratulate a man with five kids, but any more than that and you start to look like a crazy person.

Frank had always liked to tease Joe and say that he'd end up with five daughters. That's why it made for an even bigger laugh when his first two kids turned out to be girls. But Joe loved his girls. After Andrea's birth he'd practically forgotten about his desire for a boy. He had fallen absolutely in love and he didn't want anybody to catch him.

Frank still remembered the day that Andrea had been brought home. He'd sat and talked with Joe for a while about his entrance to fatherhood. Frank couldn't recall all that had been said, but he did remember one thing: _"I think I'll take those five daughters, Frank. I always did like to be surrounded by beautiful women. What could it hurt to raise some of my own?"_

"He's got to see them grow up." Frank said. His throat tightened as he thought of those girls without their daddy. "He's got to walk them down the isle one day. I'm willing to do just about anything for Joe, but I'd drag him right out of heaven myself if he were to force me to take his place for that."

A hand rested itself on Frank's shoulder. "I know what you mean, Frank. And I'll be right behind you." Fenton chuckled. "Though I don't think we'll have to worry about that for a while yet."

Frank's dark eyes met those of his father's matching ones. "What do you mean?"

"Doctor Bates came in while you were asleep." The old detective smiled. "He's hopeful about Joe's recovery. Joe hasn't had any more issues since his episode last night. They've been able to replace most of his missing blood and, if he's still doing well by tonight, they plan to move him out of intensive care."

The younger Hardy felt his heart flutter with hope. This was the best news that could be received so early on. Maybe by tonight Andrea and Elyse could visit their dad!

"Then he'll be okay?" Frank asked. "He'll make a full recovery?"

"He's not out of the woods yet, but we should know by the end of the day whether he'll recover completely." The dark, gray haired man said. "In the meantime, you need to get yourself some breakfast; you haven't eaten a full meal in days. Vanessa and your mom headed down to the cafeteria about a half-hour ago. If you hurry, you might be able to catch them before they leave."

Frank took another glance at Joe. He was still so pale, but he looked better than he did last night. Still, though, what if something happened while he was away?

"He'll be fine, Frank." Fenton assured his oldest son. "I won't leave his side until you return."

The brunette thought for a moment, but in the end decided that Joe would be safe with their dad. Fenton would stay true to his word. He would protect his son to his dying breath and would never let anything of importance escape his notice.

"Thanks, Dad." Frank said as he rose from his chair. He headed for the door, but soon found himself facing his father. Their gazes stood level and Fenton placed his hands on Frank's shoulders as he stared intensely into his son's eyes. "Dad?"

Fenton smiled tenderly, his grief scarred eyes communicating only love. He dropped his normally stoic and untouchable manner and let himself be a dad. Pulling Frank into a firm embrace, Fenton said, "Just making sure that _both_ of my boys are going to be okay."

Frank hugged back, soaking it all in. He could hardly remember the last time his father had given him a_ real_ hug. Of course they'd shared numerous side hugs or quick pats on the back, but a true, loving embrace to communicate what words could not - it had been too long. Too many hospital stays. Too many close calls. Too many lost friends since their last real hug.

"I'll be okay _now_, Dad."

After a long moment, father and son parted ways, Fenton giving Frank a quick smile and a pat on the back. The younger of the two exited the room in high spirits. He walked briskly and couldn't help but notice that the white walls seemed brighter than they did the night before. Nurses smiled as Frank walked by. It was strange how he recognized so many of them. A couple of nurses even called a greeting.

"Hey, Frank!" One nurse would call. The young man would smile and wave to be nice, but he never could truly say that he recognized those who had called to him.

Frank had to pause his stride as a door opened in front of him. A petite, red haired nurse was trying to roll a metallic cart out of the room. She smiled timidly when she noticed that she was getting in the way.

"Excuse me." The girl murmured as she rushed to get out of the doorway, but she was struggling to hold the door open and pull the cart out at the same time.

"Let me help." Frank grinned and made to hold the door open for her. She gave a word of thanks and quickly rolled her little cart into one of the 'employees only' rooms.

Frank was about to let the door fall closed when he let his eyes drift into the room. The smile faded from his face and the good spirits he'd just managed to build up were quickly shattered and replaced by a burning hatred. The brunette's jaw tightened.

"Mr. Hardy!" Called the voice of Doctor Bates. Frank could see the man approaching out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't look away from the room. "Mr. Hardy, can I help you?"

Frank was just barely containing himself. "_What_ is_ he_ doing here?"

Doctor Bates followed Frank's gaze into the room. "Mr. Counihan was injured last night. Chief Collig ordered for him to be fixed up here before he is transferred to a prison hospital."

Devin Counihan lay prone on a hospital bed. He slept so peacefully for such a violent man. Frank felt his blood boil within him. Should not a man who lives by the sword also die by it? Counihan didn't deserve the care he was getting.

"Do you have_ any_ idea what this man has done?" Frank seethed. "He's hurt so many people - _killed_ so many people. He doesn't care who feels his wrath as long as it's felt. Because of him, I almost had to tell two little girls that their daddy wasn't coming home. And one of them isn't even old enough to understand why he hasn't been around to give her goodnight kisses." Frank let the door fly shut, unable to bear the sight of that monster any longer. "You shouldn't have helped him. The world would be that much safer without him in it."

"You know I can't do that, Frank." Doctor Bates said. "It's my job to save lives, no matter how much those lives are worth."

Frank shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't bring the girls here with him around. I need to get back to to Joe. I can't be sure that he's safe with Counihan so close. What if he wakes up and finds out that my brother is here? Can't we get a guard down here?"

"I wouldn't worry yourself too much." Doctor Bates smiled a friendly smile. "I'm not exactly at liberty to be telling you this, but seeing as you are the victims' family and all, I don't see the harm in it."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Alright. Just know that I'm telling you this as a friend, not as a doctor." Bates looked to make sure nobody was listening in, then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Mr. Counihan came in with a stab wound to his spine. The injury severed his spinal cord and he now has no use of his legs. He'll make a full recovery everywhere else, but once he is sentenced, nobody will ever hear of him again."

This worked to ease Frank's fears. While he would live, Devin Counihan would never be able to hurt anyone ever again. No more miraculous escapes either. Counihan was bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life - a life that would be spent in prison.

Frank recalled Devin's words in the forest the night before: _"You should have pulled that trigger, Hardy! I wanted you to pull that trigger!"_

No doubt the man wished he had been killed. It sure would have been easier that way. Frank found himself no longer wishing death upon this enemy. He was satisfied with the end of Devin's story, but it still unnerved him to think of this man being so close to Joe.

"Thank you, Doctor Bates. It really helps." Frank assured.

The doctor smiled. "Can I help you with anything else? I hope you are heading to the cafeteria?"

Frank nodded, then hesitated. "I_ was_ going to the cafeteria, but I've suddenly lost my appetite. I think I'll just go back to Joe's room."

"I see." Doctor Bates said. "I'll have them send some food up in case your appetite suddenly returns." The doctor winked, then turned and left. He'd been through this enough to know that it wasn't just Frank's appetite. Seeing Devin so close had unnerved the younger man and he needed to be by Joe to reassure himself of his brother's safety.

Frank turned around and headed back down the hallway. Within a minute or two, he was back at room 122. He stopped suddenly outside when he heard faint voices from within. Slowly opening the door, Frank peered in and saw his father's back faced toward him. Then his eyes drifted to the bed. To Frank's surprise and delight, Joe, though pale and quite weak, lay there with his eyes open and a smile upon his face.

**Yay! You don't have to hate me because Joe's not dead! Sorry. I just had to :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Phew! Let me wipe away some sweat! You know, giving me a review is like handing me a sweat rag. You'd be setting me up nicely to get ready to write a new chapter!**

Fenton looked between his two sons with a father's fondness in his eyes. "You boys should catch up." He said, rising from his chair. "I'll go find your mom." Fenton stopped at Frank's side and leaned to whisper into his ear. "He's just starting to come off of the effects of the drugs Bates has been keeping him on. Don't be surprised if he seems a little out of it." He patted his oldest son on the back and, with that, the old detective departed, leaving Frank and Joe alone in the room.

"Hey there, Buddy." Frank said, using the name he always opted toward whenever Joe was sick, injured, or in need of pity. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he took the seat his father had just vacated.

Joe, though weak and sickly looking, managed to wrinkle his nose in distaste. His voice was course as he spoke, but he seemed quite lively. "Too old for 'Buddy' now. You make me feel like a twelve year old again."

Frank smiled. Typical Joe - always maintaining his unique character and charisma in any given situation. Emphasis on_ any_. "You aren't twelve anymore? Man, where have I been the past fourteen years?"

"As I recall, you've been practicing the different forms of being a stick in the mud." Frank's brother teased. "You've done a fine job of it, too. Only failed a few times, but I won't tell if you won't."

"All right, all right." Frank chuckled. "I'm sorry if I've been a bit boring, but one of us had to be levelheaded and it certainly wasn't going to be you."

"Levelheaded my eye." Joe countered. "You're just pretending to be levelheaded to make a good impression."

"Pretending, am I? I've been pretending _all_ of these years?"

Frank's blond brother nodded. "I've got to hand it to you. You're a great actor. Keep trying and you may even be as great as me one day."

The brunette was just barely containing the laughter he felt within himself. "You acted as the stagecoach driver for our school's interpretation of Cinderella in your Junior year."

Joe put on a proud face. "But I was the best stagecoach driver ever to appear in Bayport High School."

"You were the_ only_ stagecoach driver ever to appear in Bayport High School. You only had_ two_ lines." Frank quipped.

"Ah, yes," Joe reminisced. "'Where to, Malady?' 'As you wish, Malady.'"

"Surprising you still remember what they are considering it took you two days to memorize them."

Joe put on a scowl, but he was incapable of holding it and soon joined Frank in heavy laughter. It wasn't too last, however, because the younger of the two quickly clutched his sides and grimaced in pain.

"Ohh..." Joe groaned.

"Are you okay?" Frank rose from his chair and hovered over his brother, unsure of where or if he should touch him. "What can I do to help?"

Joe seemed to recover and lifted a hand to deter Frank's 'help'. "I'm okay now. Just hurts to laugh."

Frank relaxed a little and eased himself back into the chair. He raked his fingers through his messy brown hair and heaved a sigh. "I'm really sorry, Joe. You shouldn't even be here. You should be at home sleeping in or, perhaps, taking your girls to the park."

The blond lifted a finger to his lips and shook his head. "I don't want to hear any of that nonsense, Frank. We'll just leave it as it is: nonsense."

"But if I hadn't-"

"Shut up, Frank." Though Joe's words seemed harsh, they were said softly and with meaning. "I know what you are thinking. If this is anybody's fault, it's mine. I was stupid to take the girls out without your permission and I shouldn't have let my guard down. I owe_ you_ an apology."

Frank shook his head. "You couldn't have known what would happen. I'm not glad about you going behind my back, but I was wrong to punish you the way I did. Maybe if I hadn't-"

"Devin still would have found me." Joe interrupted. "And I would have been dead days ago. As much as I hated having them there, those girls saved my life."

Frank was silent at this. He didn't know the whole story behind the abduction, but he had heard of Devin's plans to kill Joe. Hadn't Andrea said that he tried more than once? "I should have found you sooner."

"And I should have fought harder." Joe countered. "We can keep turning this back on ourselves all day, but the truth is that neither one of us could have predicted what would happen. What we_ do_ know is that if it didn't happen the way did, things could have been way worse for us."

Frank nodded slowly, but he wasn't quite sure. "We still don't know if you're going to be all right, though."

"Are you kidding?" Joe grinned, immediately lightening the mood. "It's almost like you haven't known me our whole lives. Joe Hardy_ always_ pulls through."

Frank returned the grin with a soft smile. "I don't know whether to call you the _unluckiest_ man alive because you've had so many near deaths, or whether to call you the_ luckiest_ man alive because you've managed to survive every time."

"The Eighth Wonder of the world." Joe tried to suppress a yawn, but it could not escape the notice of the protective mother hen that was Frank hardy.

"You should get some rest, Joe. You've been through it."

"No way!" The younger grumbled. "I still have to see Mom and my lovely wife!"

Frank lowered his brother back into a laying position, despite his protests. "You can see them when you wake up. Besides, you're still suffering some of the effects of the doctor's drugs. You could gain something from sleeping off the rest of them."

Joe continued to ramble on about how he wasn't tired and how he could go a few more hours without rest, but as soon as his eyes were closed he was fast asleep. That and the fact that he still looked half dead were the only testaments to the ordeal he had just escaped from. It amazed Frank how Joe could just carry on like that. He could survive a near-death experience and act as though nothing had happened. Just a joke could make his whole world normal again.

Frank knew that it wasn't entirely true. Joe's lightheartedness was how he coped with trauma, stress and anxiety. He seemed cool on the outside, but every joke he cracked was another layer shoveled onto the ever-growing pile of dirt that buried his troubles. Every now and then, Frank had to dig up that pile and help Joe properly dispose of these troubles before they numbered too many to bury - before they started to melt into Joe's character and change who he was.

Such is the problem for so many people who don't have someone to help them past their troubles. Soon, they've buried too much and they run out of dirt to cover it with. It starts to show until it's all that's left to see. It's driven so many people to insanity or worse. But not when you have someone to help you take those things away. Someone like a brother or a best friend.

Frank and Joe did that for each other. They helped each other past these things and many more that could have broken many a man. But it didn't matter quite so much when they had each other. Frank tried to imagine how different things might have been if either he or Joe had never been born, but he couldn't. It was impossible to comprehend. Without Frank there would have been no Joe. Without Joe there would have been no Frank. No wild adventures would have been had. No perilous exploits would have to be experienced. No tragedies would have had to scar their hearts. But neither would this bond they share be treasured quite so dearly as these brothers treasure it.

**I know this sounds kind of like a story conclusion, but I swear it's not the end. There's still a bit more to come, so stick with me!**

**What do you think of this chapter?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know this chapter is short, but my last few chapters have all had decent length, so I believe this is fair.**

**I think this will be my last official chapter, unless you guys can think of any other loose ends. I will have an epilogue, however, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Last of all, ****I have an announcement to make once the epilogue is published. Hmmm...**

Joe waited eagerly for his brother to walk through the door and announce the arrival Callie and the girls. He couldn't wait to see their pretty little faces and wrap them in warm, comforting hugs. It would be a welcome change from the last time he had done those very things.

"Settle down, Honey." Rang Vanessa's sweet voice. Joe glanced over to meet her tender gaze and smiled back at her.

"I just want them to be here already." He said, honestly.

"They will be." Vanessa assured before smiling down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. Andrea Bender had brought Elyse to the hospital almost an hour ago. Joe had been thrilled to once again wrap his baby girl in his arms and kiss her rosy cheeks until she giggled and fought herself away from his relentless smooching. After running around the hospital room for a while, Elyse had finally given in and let her mother swaddle her and sing her to sleep.

Joe had nearly let his wife's sweet voice lull him to sleep as well, but that's when Frank received the call that Callie and the girls were on their way to visit. Joe's brother had gone downstairs to await the arrival of the coming guests.

Since he was now moved to a regular hospital room, Joe was allowed to have many more visitors than before. The room was soon to be filled to the brim with pretty girls.

Three short knocks sounded on the door before Frank's face appeared in the open crack. "I have a Miss Andrea and Miss Katherine Hardy here to see a Mr. Joseph Hardy." Frank smiled.

Joe smiled back, then he answered with a pretend formality, "You may show them in."

The door opened the rest of the way and two small forms dashed into the room. Two pairs of blue eyes found Joe on the bed and rushed over to meet him.

"Daddy!" Andrea cried as she leaped onto the bed and wrapped her little arms around Joe's waist. It caused him slight discomfort and pain, but he wasn't about to pry his little girl away; instead, he hugged her tighter, embracing the pain and even enjoying it.

"Ooh, I missed you, Baby." He said, then kissed the top of Andrea's blond head.

"I was scared for you, Daddy." Andrea said, though her voice was muffled against his chest.

"Scared for me?" Joe asked. "You don't have to be scared for me, Hon."

Andrea gave out a little sniffle. "I was afraid that those men would kill you."

"Oh, Andrea," Joe said, pulling out of the hug to look his little girl in the eyes. "You don't have to be scared, anymore. Devin is going to jail forever and Daddy made sure that he will_ never_ escape. I promise that he will never hurt any of us ever again."

Andrea smiled through her tears and leaned back into him.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Uncle Joe." Kitty said as she, too, climbed onto the bed.

"I suppose I have_ you_ to thank for that, don't I?" Joe smiled at his niece and motioned for her to come closer. "Come here, Kit."

She obeyed, but hesitated when he motioned for a hug. "Won't I hurt you?" Kitty asked, concern etched upon her features.

"Kitty, after everything I've been through, a little hug is nothing in the way of pain." Joe motioned again for her to come. "Now get over here."

Kitty smiled and closed the distance between them, allowing Joe to wrap his arm around her and pull her close. He leaned back in the bed, both girls snuggled up to his sides. Joe released a satisfied sigh and grinned at his brother.

"Jealous?" He teased. Frank just rolled his eyes, not bothering to give an answer. Joe knew then that Frank really_ was_ jealous. Oh well. He wasn't about to apologize.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

"How'd you do it, Joe?"

Joe was interrupted from his wandering thoughts by his brother's voice. "Do what?" He asked, gently shifting his position under the two sleeping girls.

Callie and Vanessa had left not thirty minutes ago to grab lunch at Laura and Fenton's house. It was shortly after that when Fenton, himself, arrived, bearing a basket of home-cooked food from his wife's kitchen. The three Hardy men had then decided to put off lunch until Kitty and Andrea awoke.

"How did you come to be in that clearing?" Frank asked. "I can't imagine how you could have made it there on your own. You were handcuffed in the basement, right?"

Joe nodded, then began to explain to his brother and father the events after Andrea's escape. He told them of Kitty's recapture and of being stabbed by Devin. He told them about how brave Kitty had been in caring for the wound.

"She's one special girl, Frank. And, no matter what you think, she's just like you, attitude and all." Joe smirked.

He then told of how he awoke to find that Devin was taking Kitty away.

"I heard them leave, but I was still chained to that pipe." Joe said, grimly. "I knew I had to get her back, somehow. It was a truly miraculous escape. I had been so weak, yet this surge of adrenaline just shot through me and gave me the boost I needed. I didn't know what else to do, so I pulled against my restraints. I'm not sure how long it had been, but the chain finally snapped and I was free to go. I don't really remember the pain, but I do remember how hard it was to move. The rest is a blur until I made it to the clearing. I just saw Kitty in trouble and knew that I needed to help. Gibbs lost his knife, I found it, Devin lost. End of story."

"That's incredible, Joe." Fenton said. "I don't even know how it's physically possible."

Frank chuckled. "He's never been one to let himself get beat, especially by the odds."

"Yeah," Joe agreed. "You know I hate to lose."


	22. Epilogue

_One week later:_

"I thought we were going home." Joe said from the passenger seat of his brother's car. "This isn't the way home."

"I know," Frank replied. Joe noticed him trying to hide a smirk yet failing. "We have to stop at the Morton's first."

"Come on, man. I know you're hiding something." Joe prodded. "You honestly think you can trick me with a look like_ that_ on your face?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frank defended.

"Nothing, really." Joe chuckled. "You are just really bad keeping secrets from me. Even Vanessa could do better! Why couldn't she bring me home from the hospital?"

"Never mind Vanessa," Frank said as his hidden smile turned to a guarded scowl. "She was busy."

"Too busy for_ me_? Gee, you'd think after the harrowing ordeal I've just been through that people might be inclined help me out a little or come keep me company." Joe grumbled.

His last couple of days in the hospital had been less than ideal. Doctor Bates made sure that he was kept occupied in physical therapeutic activities so that he would have his strength when he finally got his dismissal. Even though he had been busy, Joe expected that people would at least come to visit like normal, but that hadn't been the case.

"I've hardly seen_ any_ of my family lately." Joe complained. "They haven't gone on and replaced me, have they?"

Joe remained silent as his brother laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Joe. There isn't a person in the world that could take your place."

"Well," The blond said. "I must say I'm flattered, but it doesn't exactly make me feel better."

"Just relax," Frank said as he turned into the gravel road that would eventually lead to the Morton's driveway. "In a few minutes, you'll forget this conversation ever happened."

It was true, too. Soon, the car pulled up to the Morton farm and Joe was surprised to see a number of other vehicles already parked. The brothers stepped out of the car.

"Daddy!"

Joe looked up to see Andrea and Kitty running out of the front door of the house, followed by some other familiar faces: Vanessa was carrying Elyse and Callie held little Fenton, Andrea Bender stood beside Mr. and Mrs. Morton, Chet beamed at them from the porch swing, and Frank and Joe's parents waved as they descended the porch steps.

Joe smiled as he bent down to give hugs to the little girls. "Wow!" He said once they were enveloped in his arms. "This is quite the surprise!"

"This was our idea, Daddy!" Andrea said. "We wanted throw you a party!"

"And we invited the whole family!" Kitty chimed in.

"Well, you girls certainly know how to make a guy happy." Joe grinned. He looked up to find his wife smiling down at him.

"They both worked very hard to make it happen, but I must say it's worked very well to take everybody's minds off of everything." Vanessa said, placing a kiss on Joe's lips as he rose to his full height. She leaned forward and whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Andrea has been nightmare free since they first started planning."

"Really?" Joe beamed. "That's great!"

He knew that his daughter had been struggling with bad dreams since she had been returned home. For her to be free from those dreams was a big step, even if it was only temporary. Hopefully now that Joe was home, he would be able to help her get past them, permanently.

A light tug on the hem of his shirt drew Joe's attention back to Andrea. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"We have a tea party just for you, and me, and Kitty, and Uncle Frank." The little girl giggled with delight. She pointed to a picnic table set up under an oak tree a few yards away. The table was decorated with a cream white table cloth and, from where he was standing, Joe could see a small plate of cupcakes and little teacups.

"And what about Mommy and the rest of the family?" Joe asked. "The tea party isn't for them?"

"There weren't enough cups and tea for all of us." Vanessa explained. "The rest of us have a meal waiting inside."

"Yeah!" Kitty said, excitedly. "But we wanted to have a daddy and daughter date with just daddies and daughters!"

"Except for Elyse." Andrea said. "She's too little and she makes messes."

"Well," Joe grinned. "I think it's a swell idea. Shall we get started? I'm starving!"

The girls both nodded and dashed off toward the table while Joe finished giving greetings and hugs to the rest of the family. A few minutes later, Joe and Frank were on their way to join Kitty and Andrea.

"Say, Joe," Frank began. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and the two brothers paused their stride and faced each other. "I was thinking, maybe you could - uh - perhaps give me some tips."

"Gonna have to be more specific than that." Joe chuckled. "What kind of tips?"

"You know, uncle-ing tips." Frank said, simply.

"Uncle-ing tips?"

"Yeah," Frank sighed and seemed to reset himself for another try at his explanation. "I was thinking that you might be able to give me some tips on being the fun uncle. You take to it so naturally, and I clearly don't."

Joe laughed as he realized what his brother was trying to ask of him. Since when did Frank care about how kids thought of him?

"Alright," Joe said, ceasing his laughter upon receiving a glare from his clearly unamused brother. "I'll help you, but only on one condition."

"I knew it." Frank groaned, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Joe gave his brown haired brother a playful shove to the shoulder. "In return for my tips to you, I want you too teach me more about being the responsible uncle."

Frank straightened up and smiled. "I can do that!" He said. "I've been trying for years to teach you, but you've never listened!"

"That won't be the case now." Joe assured as they resumed their walk to the picnic table. "I'll be sure to listen to_ all_ of your boring lectures, no matter how dull they may be."

"Hey!" Frank readied his elbow to give his brother a light bump to set him off balance.

"Ah, ah," Joe said before Frank could strike. "No rough-housing - Doctor's orders."

The blond grinned as his brother gave a pouting scowl. "It's not fair." He said.

"I plan to make the most of it."Joe grinned. It wasn't very often that he could make jabs at his brother and get away with it. He'd have to watch his back once he was fully recovered.

"You sit by me, Daddy." Andrea said upon the brothers' eventual arrival. "Uncle Frank can sit by Kitty."

"Lesson number one," Joe whispered to Frank before they took their seats. "The kids are in charge when it comes to playtime and parties."

Frank nodded and sat down next to his daughter. Joe smiled at how much they looked alike. Who knew that his brother would have made a pretty girl?

"Everybody gets cupcakes." Kitty said as she handed out small plates to everybody.

Andrea distributed the cupcakes. Her feet stood flat on the bench of the picnic table as she stretched across to place one of the cakes on Frank's plate. Joe almost wanted to hover his hands around her to be sure that she would not lose her footing, but thought better of it when he reminded himself that she wasn't a toddler anymore.

"And here is the tea." Kitty said, taking the pink and white teapot and pouring the steaming liquid into each of the four matching teacups.

"Thank you, Love." Joe said when his niece poured the tea into his cup.

Once Kitty had finished and everybody had taken their seats, fathers and daughters all raised their cups to drink.

"How about a toast?" Frank said before anybody had taken a sip.

"We don't have any toast." Andrea said, confusion apparent on her face.

"Not like that," Frank chuckled. "Just follow my lead." He then proceeded to raise his teacup as well as his voice. "Here's to these two pretty, little girls, who went above and beyond to create a beautiful tea party for their grateful dads."

Following her uncle's example, Andrea raised her own cup. "Here's to - umm." The girl furrowed her brow. "What do I say?" She asked.

"Just say something that you're thankful or happy for." Joe explained.

"Oh!" Andrea said. She raised her teacup again. "Here's to daddies and uncles, who can fight off all of the bad guys!"

Kitty was next. "Here's to Uncle Joe, who can survive _anything_!"

Joe shot his brother a look. He had a feeling that Kitty didn't just come up with that one on her own. All Frank could do was smile and shrug, causing Joe to roll his eyes.

"Your turn, Daddy." Andrea said, interrupting the moment.

Joe looked over the faces of each of those present. Frank, Kitty, Andrea. Everything that had happened faded away, replaced only with the happy memories. The eyes of these three held no fear, no hurt, no troubles. All Joe could see was happiness, love, and peace.

Healing was in the air and each new happy memory that they formed would go toward fixing the wounds that had been made. And the only way they could form new memories was together. There was no way to express how important that word was.

Together was how they had gotten through any of this in the first place. Together was how they would stand. Together is how they would fall. Together is how they would rise again and build each other up. Because, as long as they were together - if not in body, then in spirit - they would never be defeated. They may be cracked, but not crumbled. They may be frayed, but not unraveled. They may be bent, but not broken. They may be lost, but never would they be abandoned. Because together, they were the Hardys.

Joe lifted his cup high above the table. "Here's to all of you," He said. "Here's to everybody inside. Here's to my family. Every single one of you has been there for me and got each other. All of you are what make it worth it to 'survive anything'. You all are more precious to me than the world. May whatever adventures that lie ahead be just as exciting as this one, though less dangerous. May we all remain united as one - as the Hardy family - for all of the years to come."

"Amen," Frank agreed as Joe came to a close. All teacups were raised to the middle and little clinks sounded around as the cups were touched together. Everybody prepared to take a sip of their tea, but before anybody could, Kitty interrupted.

"Stop!" She cried, startling her dad, uncle and cousin.

"What is it, Baby?" Frank asked, concerned that something was wrong. And Kitty quickly made it clear that something_ was_ wrong.

"You're not holding your teacup right, Daddy." She said, lifting her own cup up to demonstrate the proper technique. Her first three fingers and thumb clutched the handle ever so gently, and her little pinky was lifted proudly away from the rest.

Frank furrowed his brow as he examined her form, then his eyes drifted to Andrea and Joe to see if they, too, knew of this strange and supposedly _proper_ way to hold a teacup. Joe grinned and protruded his pinky even further to exaggerate the technique. He raised his blond eyebrows and glinted his eyes as if to say, _'This ain't my first tea party.'_

Frank looked down and amended his hold, struggling to get all of his fingers to fit onto the tiny cup handle. He finally succeeded and the four were allowed to finally drink their tea.

The rest of the party passed with many more smiles and many more laughs. Each moment shared went on to create a new, happy, lovely, and unforgettable memory that would only be the first of many to erase the damage left behind. And nobody had to be concerned about what lie in store for them because, whatever it was, they would always face it together.

The End

**So, I suppose that's it for "More Than Just the Fun Uncle". The story is concluded. If you have any questions about it, go ahead and PM me.**

**Here's the announcement that I mentioned briefly in my last update: You guys have been_ so_ great and_ so_ kind in your reviews. By far, you have been my best crowd. Because of that, I have a gift for you.**

**This past week I have been working_ very_ hard on a fic. So far, I have 7 chapters and almost 15k words written. It is_ not_ yet published, but the first chapter will appear once I receive 5 reviews, or story follows, or story favorites, or a mix of the above on this fic. The same goes for once the first chapter is published, but not after.**

**After the first chapter receives its 5, I plan to post a chapter once a day until the story is completed. I think that is a fair deal.**

**This is, unfortunately, _not_ a sequel, but it is good and it is action packed.**

**The title and summary are as follows:**

**_Lead Me To _****_Myself_**

**_'He woke up in a strange place, surrounded by strange people. They tell him he's a criminal, he's a thief. Having no other option but to believe them, he becomes what they say he is. But a boy with a seemingly familiar face tells him that he's not, and doesn't have to be, what these people made him. Can he find who he is in time to save someone who REALLY matters to him?_****_'_**

**So, what did you think of my final chapter and story, over all?**


End file.
